Mind Game
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: What happens when a playboy finds lust in an all time nerd? A NatsumexMikan fic. ENJOY! Complete
1. Chapter 1 So Different

A Gakun Alice fiction Based on Natsume and Mikan. I love how diverse these both characters are and yes obviously want them to end up with each other. A lot is going on in this story and I would like to strictly prohibit you from reading it if you do not like M rated stuff.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 1- So Different

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF GAKUN ALICE**

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

SO DIFFERENT

"_Love is like a Butterfly,_

_It goes where it pleases_

_and it pleases where it goes."_

He pushed her to the wall as he caressed her tits with both hand. Each palm rubbing sensually each mounds covered by her T-shirt. He kissed her fiercely on her lips… the urge of touching her was driving him insane.

He unbuttoned her shirt roughly, throwing it somewhere which at that point didn't matter at all. He could feel her erect nipples under her silky black bra.

He growled in contact.

She couldn't stop but moan as he touched her and he taking it an advantage fiercely kissed her.

He started drawing circles on her covered nipples with each hand while his mouth moved from her lips and worked on her neck biting; sucking, licking his way down.

He could hear her fast heart beat as he trailed one of his hands inside her bra and started making circles on her right nipple. His other hand snaked behind her back trailing his way to her bra hook.

He exasperatingly unhooked the bra releasing her breast from the tight compartment. Without wasting much time he roughly took off her bra and touched her naked.

He liked it when she was vulnerable. And maybe that's why he took off her spec before shoving her to the wall. This was so new to her; without knowing what's going to come next.

Before she could think anything else she groaned in pleasure. His tongue abruptly was on her breast licking lazily on her right nipple. He was enjoying every single bit of it. He was such a tease but the way he was doing it felt like heaven.

After his tongue was satisfied he took that nipple in his mouth sucking is slowly and audibly. His right hand left her left breast as it trilled down, passed her flat stomach to her skirt which then went to her thigh.

He slowly snaked his palm to her inner thigh caressing the skin that came up to his reach. His palm then went up hiking her skirt in that process. Coming in contact with her silk panty his finger trailed the shape of it to teasing her even further.

She moaned in pleasure as he sucked harder on her nipple. Teasingly he touched her vagina covered panty, feeling the wetness that he formed in there.

She was so horny and the evidence lingered in her panty, he was horny as well but he won't show it to her, his pride comes first.

He rubbed her there, making circles with his thumb. He continued assaulting her but then she felt him stop and pulled himself away from her body. She gowned in frustration and slowly opened her eyes.

She had to blink a couple of times to adjust the darkness. Though she didn't have her specs she could still comprehend his figure, but the whole scene was a blur to her.

He was standing not far from her looking mischievously at her half naked body, whistling as he **always** did.

She couldn't say what he was doing but she heard his footstep as it got louder. Scooping her wrist from her side he pulled her panting body, pressing his shirtless toned up chest against her. His face moved to her side neck licking his way to her jaws enjoying her every single moan. He moved to her ears licking the outline before whispering

"We have to end our meeting here little girl" He said darkly before releasing her from his grip

He pushed her to the wall and kissed her one last time before pulling himself from her and left the dark room buttoning his shirt.

He did that **again** left her all horny and agitated. She put back her glasses as she observed the room. Her shirt was there on the floor and her bra was there too. Her skirt was hiked up showing off her silky black all wet panty. Her hair was a mess and she doesn't know where her head bands are.

She looked at her breast as she saw saliva, cropping her nipples. Her lips still tingled and she was still breathing hard. She momentarily touched inside her panty as she felt sheer pleasure when she rubbed there.

He always does that and when he is done playing this game he leaves her behind all sweaty and horny. She hates what he does to her. But the feeling of being with him is too much to put aside.

She pulled herself lazily off the wall and fixed her clothes. It was dark and was too tired to look for her small hair bands therefore she kept her hair down.

Walking to the closed door she waited to get herself together. Taking a deep breathe she walked out of the room.

She went straight to the class room. Her free class was over and it's almost time for the 4th period. She opened the door of the class and walked inside with piles of books and copies in her big heavy bag just like some other **nerds**.

The minute she entered the class her eyes fell on him, flirting again with some random girl behaving as if nothing happened for the past thirty minutes.

She couldn't stop her heart as it gave a swift hurtful thud. The girl was on the chair facing him... while he was on the table both legs bent on the chair. Each legs on each side of the girl.

He must have noticed her stare for his head hiked up from the girl's face and his eyes pierced hers. But then again with no expression he looked back with that flirty smirk towards that girl.

He sat at the back at his usual sit with other popular kids. She found her place at the front row where she usually sits. They never talk to each other because they are two very different people from two different worlds. He is the most popular guy in the school where she's been known as a nerd from kinder garden.

She has no friends where the whole school follows him. He is rich and the most handsome guy anyone has ever laid their eyes on. She got in this school through scholarship; she doesn't have the money to go to this expensive school. She is this creature who is known as the second Einstein moreover her big round specs adds to her image as "I know everything girl". She hates it the way everyone bullies her but got used it as time went by.

He is the **BAD BOY** whom she can't touch. That's what everyone thinks but they don't know the **meeting** that they are having for almost **one year**.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

This is just the opening chapter thus a bit short.

The next chapter would me much longer.

Till then ENJOY and don't forget to drop a review.

Untill next time Buh-bye,


	2. Chapter 2 Same Conclusion

Hello again and Thank you everyone for all the reviews and motivation. I appreciate it a lot.

This is the next chapter. Hope people likes it.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 2- Same Conclusion

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF GAKUN ALICE.**

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER-2

SAME CONCLUSION

"_And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on "_

How it started? **Natsume Hyuuga**. Yes Natsume Hyuuga, the name itself shows a bad boy, is my partner in class. How it happened? Well the students were divided into half and the group that Hyuugae was in was told to choose a partner from the group I was in. I was pretty sure to be one of the leftover. But then when Hyuuga was told to choose his partner he did not even think twice as he pointed at me and smirked.

"You girl over their… you are mine."

It sounded pretty improper but that didn't matter because it was me. He probably needed me for my brains.

Like other partners we had to do our assignments as well as homework together. It was going fine; Hyuuga never did his part of the work, so I was the one to do all of it.

Don't get me wrong he's a smart guy for sure but doesn't bother about studies at all. He is the Bad boy with attitude, looks and girls. It's still a mystery how he aces every exam.

We were very different from each other and never said anything to the other. It was like we were not partners and whenever he was around he ignored my total existence. It was okay for me, I mean I am already used to these types of treatments.

But then out of some unrealistic circumstances everything changed.

It all started with a math equation. It's as simple as it sounds; I was stuck with a math problem. Knowing my partner was a genius I went to him. He told me to be in class after school. The first time he ever talked to me.

'After school' sounded very suspicious but not when I am involved, especially when it's us two together.

Just like how he said I found him in classroom reading his manga in his usual sit, his legs rested on top of his desk. He glanced towards me from his book hearing the crack of the door. But, no words were exchanged instead denying my total existence he went back to his manga, which itself told me he was not happy seeing me.

I learned to ignore all the hurtful acts, doesn't get to me like it used to. I just need the solution of the math problem and then I am out. So, I went to him holding two huge books and a rough copy. I stood right beside him as he sat in front of me, his gaze never shifted.

It looked like he had no intention in giving me any space to sit near him so I went to the seat opposite to him. My back faced him; he should thank me later for not showing my face.

I was the one to break the silence, I value time unlike him. I asked him how to solve the problem. My voice was loud enough for him to grasp my question.

But he never replied. And we sat there which seemed like eternity in silence. And I was debating whether to just leave or ask him the same question again.

But then all my thoughts drained away and I froze with a quick gasp. His hand slowly snaked from behind and around my body. His chest was heavy against my back, his hands unbuttoning my shirt from behind.

_Her heart was pounding so fast that it became difficult to breathe. She was frozen as his skilled hands unbuttoned half of her shirt and tugged it out from her skirt._

_His lips grazed on her back neck, smelling the floral scent now and then. His one hand moved to her hair, releasing it from the hand bands._

_Her body was shaking from fear and her mind was telling her to make it stop but she couldn't move. He put aside her long burnet hair on her right shoulder resulting in covering her half naked right side completely._

_Her both hands were gripping the hem of her skirt tightly unable to comprehend on what she should do. After all, with time her body started reacting to his touch. He was hot, no doubt about it. And, her body started to realize it. Her fear now replaced by perplexed thoughts. His mouth trailed its way to her side neck, softly kissing any reachable area._

_Her reaction visible now, she shivered each time he kissed a special spot and he took that as a positive sign. _

_His hand slid inside her unbuttoned shirt and came in contact with her bra. He smirked before sliding his hand inside it._ _She squeaked at that. It was her first time anyone touched her like this. _

_He started messaging her mound taking his time to put extra attention on her nipple._

_With each passing seconds, his kisses on her neck became fierce and desperate. His hand explored her breast. And, the only thing she could do was fall back on his hard chest and moan in pleasure._

_She was lost in this new world. Her body felt so good. Even though she wanted it to stop she just couldn't._

_Her lips parted and her eyes closed. It was bad she knew it but she wanted it so bad. Lust was taking over and she liked every bit of it._

_He started rubbed her nipple between his two fingers and she moaned out in pleasure. His other hand traveled down her skirt to her thigh and then underneath it as he touched her covered area._

_He rubbed her intensely. In response, her breathing got harder and her moans got louder. His fingers parted her panty and touched her lightly gaining groans from our nerd._

_He massaged her slowly and steadily as his other hand shifted from her left breast to her right breast giving it the same attention. _

_After he was satisfied with his rubbing, his finger slowly entered her._

_He was so good she was practically moving with his rhythm. He added another finger as he speeded his movement._

Yes he fingered me that day and then after that he buttoned up my shirt fixed me up and left me in the classroom without saying a word. I found the solved math equation on my desk.

Then what? It was just random, he used to pin me down and have his way whenever and wherever he wants to. But we never told anyone and never talk with each other in front of anyone.

It's a weird relationship, like he has power over me.

I don't have feelings for him. I just find him pretty hot; it's more like he turns me on pretty bad and when he is near my lust takes control of me.

Sometimes I feel it's time to stop this madness. To tell him I had enough of it and that I am not a slut. But whenever I get him alone it always ends up in one thing.

I never saw him with one girl for more than a month. And me, I never had a boyfriend. And if I do, I would never want someone like Natsume Hyuuga.

Firstly cause, I will never get him. Secondly it's absurd for him to like me. Thirdly, even though he has girlfriends, he always comes to me. I don't want someone who is not faithful at all.

To tell you something I like a guy. He is a senior, not from our school but from Joshef high. I saw him in a party. He came with my cousin Hotaru Imai and he was this dreamy guy I always wanted.

He is Tsubasa Andou and the cutest guy I ever laid my eyes on, well **after** Hyuuga. He has this blue star right under his left eye which makes him more attractive.

And he and I is not a fairy tale I dream about. It might turn into a reality. I heard, even though rumors, he likes me right after spending a weekend with him and Hotaru at the Imai residence.

* * *

Mikan left the school late that day. She was happy that the assignment was done in a day.

As she was walking along the pavement she was again thinking about Hyugga. About what he does to her and how good it feels. She shook her head momentarily to stop her stupid thoughts. She needs to let go of her lust, but he is making things harder for her not wanting him.

She just doesn't understand why he is doing this and breaking all the codes of nerd and superior. Moreover, why she did he chose from all the girls in this world? She is supposed to be nonexistent to him. He never had sex with her, she is still a virgin.

She reached home at about eight in the evening. Living far away from school has it's disadvantage, especially when you don't have transport.

She lives with her grandfather who goes out of country most of the time. Mikan's parents passed away when she was only a child, so she doesn't remember them at all. She grew in her grandfather's house and she loves her grandfather more than anything in her life. But sometimes it gets lonely when she is alone at home. And ,it was one of those days.

Mikan quickly went to her room; she didn't even bother to have dinner. She just wanted to change and then come down and lounge on the couch and watch a movie.

Mikan took off her clothes and her shoes but not her undergarments. She sat on her bed her mind still stuck on the previous event with Natsume. And she unknowingly lay back on her bed and slid her hand in her panty.

All the while thinking of a certain raven haired guy.

"You want to _come_….. Little girl?"

Mikan instantly fell from the bed as she saw the very last person she wanted to see. **Natsume Hyuuga** leaned over the closed door, licking his lips to show how much he liked the show in front of him. A playful mischief smile lingered on his naughty face.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be much appreciated.

Until Next time.

Buh Bye.


	3. Chapter 3 The Answer

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. Third chapter is up.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 3- The Answer

**Disclaimer-I DONOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS OF GAKUEN ALISE**

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter- 3

The Answer

"_I am hearing the shit that you say_

_Through the grape vine._

_But jealousy is just love..._

…_.and hate at the same time." ~ Drake_

"You want to _come_….. Little girl?"

Natsume's one hand was on the door knob as he clicked the lock and leaned against it.

"What are you doing here?" The first thing she processed.

"Not a good idea in leaving the main door unlocked." He eyed her "what if someone came in, during the most _enticing_ moment?"

And he strolled towards her.

His body lazily moved forward, all the while whistling as his eyes scanned every inch of her exposed flesh. Mikan whimpered and self consciously pulled the bed cover toward her body.

He smirked in amusement she looked so **innocent** where she is actually **not**.

"What's to hide from me little girl?" he asked with his voice which always did the trick to get her where he wants her. He looked like the Big Bad wolf whose going to eat the Little Red Ridding Hood any minute now.

His both hand came pounding on the ground on either side of her head as she fell backward on the ground

"What-" She got out, before he leaned down further, placed a kiss on her neck, and she lost the power to speak. She let out a small noise, something between a whimper and moan, and she felt him laugh against her skin. He moved his lips from her neck to her ear, and nipped the lobe with his teeth, before whispering,

"All you have to do is ask Mikan Sakura. Just say it." and then he leaned in capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

Mikan was out of words; his demand turned her on so bad. How can he do that? Have his way with her whenever he wants.

She knows how silent and fragile she is and even knows her loss of innocence by him.

She is not that type of girl who would mess around with guys and wear the most reveling attire. She had a plan, she had a future. Her thoughts were completely opposite from this generation. She wants a steady job, a husband and kids. She wants her child to feel the love of parents that she never had. She wants to have that family that she could only dream.

Everything was planned. Her education, life, all was outlined. But, then he came around and distracted her from her path. She lost track, fell into the most stupid pit of all. Her lust towards him is changing.

How much she denies, how much she says she would never fall for him. At the end of the day it is happening.

It hurts her.

Every time he denies her in front of everyone, it hurts. Every time he leaves after he is done messing with her, it hurts. Whenever he gets a new girlfriend, it hurts so bad.

Is it how everything's going to be? He is going to screw her again and again for his personal satisfaction when she knows he is going to leave just like that one day? Is it what she is to him a toy?

Why is she doing this? It doesn't make any sense. If it hurts so much why not as him the one question that will decide everything?

She thought about it a lot but her persona restrained her from doing so. She was always in the shadow never had a boyfriend, never had a close friend. She obeyed everything that her teachers and her grandfather say. She never had to fight back. The truth is she never needed to.

But then again that is no excuse; the main reason is that she is scared. Scared that when she will question him, he would just leave and move onto someone else.

Yet, she wants to know the future. One day this day will come and escape from it will only hurt her further.

"Am I a toy to you?" This is the first time she demanded answer from anyone.

He ignored her as his mouth moved to her neck.

Mikan's heart pricked from sudden pain, ignoring her existence again, isn't he? She gulped trying not to give in to his kisses. These touches, these kisses held no love for Mikan, it was for his pleasure, for his satisfaction.

"Answer me" Mikan asked again, this time more demanding.

"Don't know" was his casual answer as he went lower

Mikan's heart was in painful knot she felt like trash. She shouldn't have done this mistake. She should have known the outcome; after all she doesn't deserve him. She was the _nerd_.

"Do you like me?" There she said it, the one question that will settle everything.

He paused kissing her … before saying "No"

She knew the answer all along but couldn't believe her own instinct. Now that he made it clear there's no use to live in false hopes. She wouldn't cry, she won't show her weakness. He used her and she let him.

It's not his fault it was actually hers. She let him through and he did. But now that he himself woke her up from this unrealistic dream, there's no use staying in his grip. Mikan's hand traced towards Natsume's covered chest and pushed him hard with all her strength.

He was taken aback from the sudden pressure and caught off guard as he lost his balance and fell to the side.

She got up not even daring to look at him; taking her clothes in a rush she ran out of the room. Dressing herself on the way to the corridor she ran out of the house. He won't be going anywhere, but she will.

She didn't look back, never even tried to think twice of leaving him. She just wanted to go, far away from his presence.

It pained more than anything. She felt like someone stabbed her right on her heart. It went to the point where she even thought of dying. But, she is not stupid enough to die for someone who has no value in her life.

Maybe he tried following her. Maybe he did not. Maybe he called her name she didn't hear. She didn't say anything to him or didn't do anything, she just left. He must have laughed at the question she asked. He must have enjoyed the reaction she showed. He might have thought what a looser she was to even think that he likes her. He can never like her it won't be right. He is the prince where she is the nerd.

It doesn't matter anymore because she is through with him playing with her. How could he use her like that? How could he not think about her feelings? She feels so dirty. How wrong was she having false hope that he might at least like her?

It was just a moment she lived that she knows she can never forget. It was a moment that she is going to think for the longest time and going to cry.

It was just wrong. It was so wrong to _love _him.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"What?" Mikan asked as she jumped a few feet away from the person who asked the question.

A beanie covered his hair, his eyes scanned her state and his star tattoo enhanced his handsome face.

"Tsubasa?"

"Yeah?" Tsubasa answered before laughing at her shocked face.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan whispered

"I can ask the same thing." He replied "It's past midnight and you are sitting all alone on the pavement opposite to my house."

Mikan blushed at realization on where she was.

"I am sorry."

"I looked out to see the most beautiful stalker, turns out to be you"

Mikan blushed even more at his wording.

"I was out on a walk and got lost." Mikan made up instant lie so that she can leave and not be questioned "I wasn't stalking anyone and I am about to leave."

Mikan got up as she started to walk. Yes, she has a crush on Tsubasa and wants to talk to him so that all the romance flares up between them and they become a couple. But, now is not a good time.

Her mind can think of nothing but Natsume.

And she knows she will take action based on her emotion and she doesn't want that. Most importantly she is scared her feelings for Natsume are more than the existing feeling for Tsubasa.

"Where are you going" Tsubasa asked following her footsteps and cutting off her thoughts.

"Not now Tsubasa." Mikan answered trying to talk with enough rudeness to piss him off, which was a complete failure. She can never be rude.

"Oh my, this is the first time I saw an angry Mikan". Tsubasa said with curiosity.

Mikan sighed, so she has to face him after all. He won't leave unless she talks. So she spinned around on her heal and faced Tsubasa.

"What is it?"

He halted and analyzed Mikan once again before moving closer and closing the gap between them. His hand reached her face and took hold of a loose strand before tugging it behind her ears.

"Nothing blossom" He stopped "You were crying" Tsubasa simply answered before tracing away the tears from her flushed face.

And he embraced her in his arm and let her spill all the pain that she kept within her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

I hope you guys liked the new twist the introduction of new character to the story.

Do drop by some reviews

Until Next time

Buh- bye.


	4. Chapter 4 How strange

This is the next chapter

"Mind Game"

Chapter 4- How Strange.  
**  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of Gakun Alice**

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

Capital letter shows a person screaming in anger

**ENJOY!**

* * *

How Strange

Chapter-4

"_It sometimes feels like a strange movie,_

_you know,_

_it's all so weird that sometimes..._

…_.. I wonder if it is really happening."~ Eminem._

"_Do you like me?" _

_He paused kissing her before saying "No"_

Mikan looked at her reflection in the mirror, water streaming down her pale face. People say she is a genius. She laughs at their thoughts; how wrong are they. It's been two weeks since then.

That night Mikan strolled the city like a lost cat, of course Tsubabsa followed her.

She went back late. When her sense of reality came back and calmed herself down from her soreness. She was not stupid enough to go back alone, Tsubasa offered to walk her and she took that opportunity to tag him along so that even if Natsume (my any unrealistic chance) waits, he can ignore and leave for obviously he is too embarrassed to show her to the rest of the world.

It was a disappointment and yet painful to see an empty house. It was too good of a thought to be true.

Tsubasa didn't stay long, it was already very late.

Going back to that room made her heart weak again. The bed sheet was still lying on the floor and she could clearly recall every single touch and hurtful words that were exchanged between them.

She wishes it was a nightmare. At least one can wake up from it. How stupid of her?

Everything happens for a reason. She gathered all her emotions. He was no one; he was just a person who is worthless in her life.

She sat on the edge of her bed. And she thought of that several times.

But it's not that easy. It will take time to heal and once her grandfather told her it was alright to cry. It feels better when you pour all your agony out through crying.

So, she cried again and again, louder and stronger.

But her pain still remains. It doesn't go down neither does it fade away.

Her grandfather's words were all lies.

* * *

Tsubasa is two years older than Mikan and Hotaru. He is from Europe/ Belgium and is a transfer student for a couple of months.

He is not staying in Japan for long.

Sad truth.

He is good in studies and amazing at soccer.

How does he know Hotaru?

Well Hotaru is a genius and her mother is rich. For her business she has to move a lot from country to country. So when they resided in Europe, Hotaru met Tsubasa. And now for some coincidental incident Tsubasa is a transfer student at the same school as Hotaru is going now.

When they were in Europe Tsubasa and Hotaru dated for some time but figured friendship was more worth it.

Even though he has been here for not that long and is a senior the whole school already knows about him. Firstly because of his charismatic skill, secondly for he is a soccer genius, and thirdly he was hot.

Tsubasa hates Hyugga. Last time they were out practicing Hyugga scored against him. Therefore, scaring his name as the best soccer player in his school in Europe.

Well, needless to say Hyugga is still holding the title as the best soccer player.

Mikan's eyes were as huge as her round glasses. She was looking at Tsubasa who was sitting right opposite to her on her table, explaining how Hotaru and Tsubabsa know each other so well.

"So you are saying you guys dated?" Mikan's eye bro hiked up in curiosity.

"That's true." Tsubasa said casually.

"And Hotaru never told me that?"

"When does she tell anyone anything?" Tsubasa exclaimed "She is mysterious and cold, remember?"

Mikan sighed "So do you still like her"

"What does friendship more worth it tells you about this?" He paused "beside I like someone else."

"Who is it?"

"How about I tell you that another time?" He smirked before jumping off the table "the bell rang for my next class."

* * *

Mikan did not see Hyuuga all day; actually she hasn't seen him since that night. She heard rumors that he was practicing for the next game, so won't be doing any regular class. In a way distance was good, at least she will have the time to mend herself enough to face him.

The bell rang.

School was over and people started getting ready for after school extracurricular. Students rushed to locker rooms to change from their uniform. Each activity had their individual unique batch that represented their club.

Afterwards everyone rushes to the hallway as a last gathering before going to different club rooms.

The cheer leading squads were also there in the hallway and as usual looked like they were the queen of the school. Their hair bounced and tight attire hugged their curves. They shunned anyone girls who were not with them and had the ability to get whatever they wanted.

They knew everyone envied them and took full advantage of that. And, flirted with the Alice squad whenever and wherever they saw them.

The Alice squad as they named it contained of players of the sports club. Hyuuga was in that club but today he just isn't with them. Most of his girlfriends are from the cheer leading squad. And compared to those girls Mikan is nothng.

Tsubasa is also a member of the Alice squad and looks like in a very short time he became really popular with the girls. He was named the shadow guy cause in a way he was like a shadow who stole girl's heart from nowhere.

Mikan and Hataru are in the techno club. And their inventions were vast which were used in different organizations. Even though they are still in high school, they get paid for their invention. That Mikan uses to help her grandfather with rent and living costs.

Teachers say their demands are very high in the economy market and when they graduate lots of jobs will be available to them. To Mikan it is a big thing and she hopes she continues to have consistent result in her report card so that she can achieve more and do something for her grandfather in future.

So many plans yet so little time. Time indeed is very precious.

The techno club didn't have any sort of attire, so they did club activities in their school uniform. The only thing they have to wear is the badge. Mikan prefers it that way, less time is wasted.

Mine and Hotaru's locker happened to be beside each other. So, as they were done accumulating all the materials for the club they turned only to see Tsubasa walking in from a corner with a girl in his arm, whose attire and badge gave the info that she was in the cheerleading club. But then they stopped and Tsubasa whispered something in her ear and with a peck on his cheek she walked off towards her friends.

"He is the same as other guys" a certain raven haired girl murmured.

To tell the truth, Mikan was taken aback as well. She thought he was different but this world never seems to amuse people.

"What a disappointment." Mikan whispered enough for Hotaru to hear.

Hotaru didn't stay further as she excused herself saying she needed to talk to a teacher.

He turned and spotted Mikan by the locker as he walked through the crowd towards her presence.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Was her answer as she turned not even bothering to look at him.

Mikan's tone was pretty cold, even she knew it. But she couldn't help it. She was mad that he let them down. Though it was not his fault, Mikan's expectation of him was too high. Even still Mikan decided it was very unreasonable of her to act that way. Yet she couldn't help it.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Tsubasa noticed the coldness as well.

Mikan didn't answer as she made her way through the crowd and Tsubasa followed her.

"Hey! I am talking to you."

"So, she is the girl you were talking about?"

"Talking about?" Tsubasa mumbled "wait, what girl are you talking about?"

It was unbelievable how he doesn't even know what she was talking about.

"The girl you like."

"What about the girl I like?"

Mikan gritted her teeth. Clearly this conversation is going nowhere. So she turned and looked at him.

"I am saying the girl who just kissed you is the girl you like."

"No" was his immediate response.

"But she just kissed you!"

"So?"

"That means you and her are together."

"Who says so?"

"I do, I say s-"

And before she could say it, Mikan was cut off by Tsubasa pushing Mikan to the locker dominantly and kissed her in front of the whole school.

_I saw him from the corner of my eyes, He was in that crowd._ _Towel around__his neck, hair soaked from sweat, looking at me with that cold face._

_He was hurt. _

_How strange._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hope you guys liked it…

Sorry for the delay I have my exams going on and my mock starts from January. A hectic Month it will be.

Thank you everyone for the reviews

Buh-bye

And love you all

Until Next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Concealed Feelings

This is the next chapter and sorry for the delay. Thank you everyone for all the reviews and loving my fiction.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 5- Concealed Feelings.

**Disclaimer-I**_**DON'T**_ **OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF GAKUEN ALISE.**

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter- 5

Concealed Feelings

"_Written in ink  
That will never fade away  
The hopeful words  
I wish I could say"_

"You shouldn't have done that" Mikan marched forward, brows wrinkled and her face flushed

"I couldn't help myself." Tsubasa trailed "you looked so cute."

Mikan flushed even more "Stop with those cliché stuff."

"Well I am just spilling out my heart."

"Stop it."

"What if I say I like you?"

And Mikan stopped in her track and Tsubasa faced her

"You should see your face." He whispered "It looks hilarious." he cracked as his hands embraced his stomach and he laughed and laughed.

"Tsubasa!" Mikan shouted getting pissed even more "enough is enough!"

"Well I am sorry." Tsubasa composed himself as he looked at her yet again "There happy?"

"Of all things, you decide to kiss me?"

"Can I ask you something first?"

"I am listening."

"Do you like me?" Tsubasa asked

"If I say no? is it going to hurt you?" Mikan whispered

"Before yes? Now nope."

Mikan sighed "Is it after the kiss?"

Tsubasa smirked "So you figured it out eh?"

"So you kissed me to confirm your feeling for me? Well I think in a weird way it decided for both of us." Mikan paused "I thought I liked you too but that kiss made it clear, I see you no more than a good friend."

"Same here. But let me tell you something. Man, will the guy be lucky whoever gets you in his bed." He smirked.

"You You little pervert" Mikan gowned poking at his chest "The worst part is coming, the whole school is going to think we are that!"

"That?" Tsubasa asked in curiosity

"You know what I am talking about…"

"Oh you mean boyfriend and girlfriend" Tsubasa smirked "I don't mind."

"Don't you act corny with me Mr." Mikan huffed at his flirting again.

"Chill" Tsubasa said coming closer to her, hands in his trouser pocket and a playful smirk lingered on his face

He leaned forward enough for his lips to hover on her ear "You will never regret it"

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"You are beautiful and I would be lucky to have you."

"What?"

"You just had to spoil it Mikan, didn't you?" Tsubasa said annoyingly as he playfully kissed her chick and walked off in the other direction.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, not after seeing him hurt. She was not supposed to feel any remorse; not after what he did to her. She hates him she hates him so much but then again she also loves him.

It's pathetic. How can she still like him? Last time rumors were going around that he found a new girlfriend. She hates it when she doesn't get any logical answer to her question. How long does he have o suffer for him?

Her grandfather is still out of town and the emptiness of the house makes her sad. Is it because of the fact that there's no one to divert her attention from him? Is that it?

She swooped out of her bed not even bothering to take her spec from the night table. She slowly walked to her huge window.

She loved this window of hers. Her window size was bigger than the average size of windows. It's bigger in the length and was wide as well. The most amazing view of the sky can be seen from here.

She opened it, the cool breeze suddenly finding an unoccupied place went forcefully inside the vacant room. Her eyes were closed and she felt shivering cold running down her body.

Though everything was a blur, she opened her eyes a little. She hugged herself giving up on the cold as she needed warmth.

His body was always warm for some reason like some sort of fire caster. Funny, how she can still think good things about him. Her heart aches and she hates it. She wants him so badly, even after all these passing days she still craves for him.

If only she never meet him, then she wouldn't be feeling such wretchedness.

He can never be with someone like her. His and her worlds are just not meant to collide.

She departed from her location to her bed side and slipped between her blankets. She laid there like a small abandoned kitten left in the corner on a huge bed. Her thoughts of him prevented her from falling to slumber. Nevertheless sleep consumed her gradually.

* * *

Mikan jerked off of her sleep as she felt movement on her bed. She decided she was dreaming or must have imagined it. Moreover, her window was still open so it might be the wind.

She should have closed her window; the cool breeze was chilling her room. She wants to shut the window but then again her sleep was holding her down.

Mikan wrapped herself further with her blanket.

Hey drowsiness was taking over again but then Mikan's breathe caught on her throat as she felt light touch on her side.

A hand slid to her stomach and placed itself on her mid belly. A hard chest clashed onto her back. A head rested on the same pillow.

Was she still dreaming?

He hugged her further. His intoxicating cologne filled her senses. It smells just like him, even when she is half sleeping she couldn't stop her thoughts of him.

His mouth traced her back neck as she shivered from both the coolness of the room and his kisses.

She could feel the warm exhale of air that's coaxing her neck. His lip on her bare skin was warm and wet. She couldn't help but moan in bliss.

Was it the sleepiness, that she is imagining him yet again?

She misses him so much. Though he used her, her feelings for him has always been genuine and it hurts when she expects him to come back but he doesn't.

He knew what she was feeling; the moan was a sign of her defense crumbling. His hand lightly traced her curve.

It felt so real. All his touches felt so real.

His hand went past her stomach to the base of her T-shirt and inside it. She gave in into her sense of imagination as he started abusing her. His hands trailed from her stomach to her breast and cupped it with his hands.

Another sensual moan escaped her mouth and she moved her hand, giving him better excess to her breast.

His hand then slowly traveled to the base of her T-shirt before grabbing it and rolling it up her breast, but didn't take it off.

Her breast was naked to his touch and her nipples hardened from the chilly air. The blanket on her was long gone as his finger started to roll on her nipple in a slow and steady pace taking time to complete each rotation. Mikan was between dream and imagination. She couldn't stop herself as she moaned further.

"Natsume…"

"Shut up."

That voice, it can't be.

"_Natsume_?"

"I said shut the fuck up" he growled in anger as he grabbed her by the face and kissed her hard.

It was desperate. It was _needed_. Mikan felt shiver ran down her spine. It was not long neither was it short. She didn't have the time to say or do anything. She was frozen in that spot unable to think what was going on.

He let her go only for a few second and kissed her again and again.

Breathing heavily Mikan whispered between kisses.

"Stop."

He started his mischief behavior once again. His stubbornness was clearly showing as he didn't bother with answers. He took advantage of her half sleeping state and she fell for that trap.

" Please stop." Mikan stuttered once.

"Why?" Natsume snarled at her resistance.

Mikan's hand glided towards his chest and she pushed him but it was not strong enough.

"Do you have any idea how much this _hurts_?"

His hands grabbed her hands off of his chest and held it tightly on top of her head.

She can't do this to him. She has no right to make him feel this miserable. She is nothing! How could she kiss some other guy rather than him? She is his and he just have to show her.

He is going to show her-

Show her with whom she is messing with.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Okay so I wrote this chapter even though my exam is going on, only for my Readers and yes thank you everyone for loving this fiction.

Drop by some Reviews

Until next time Buh bye.


	6. Chapter 6 Just Some Twisted Knot

Next CHAPTER is up and I am really sorry for all the delay.

I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews and for all the love and appreciation everyone showed.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 6- Just Some Twisted Knot.

**Disclaimers- I do not own any of the characters of Gakun Alice.**

_**NOTE-**_

_**Bold italic words show thoughts of certain person**_

Text within "…" are talking

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter- 6

Just some twisted knot

"_A mighty pain to love it is,  
And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;  
But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain."_

~_Abraham Cowley_

He was angry and his strong grip on her hands was a surety to her thoughts. But why?

She couldn't see his face, not without her glasses. But his blur image still made an assumption that he was still on top of her.

Once he knocked sense into her and she figured everything up till now was reality and not her imagination she struggled to get free his iron grip.

But, instead of losing the grip it got tighter.

He didn't plan any of it.

For sure the kiss after school was bothering him but he didn't see how he went to her street. And, the moment he saw her window wide open he lost control over his body and the second thing he knew, he was holding her in his arm.

He doesn't regret any of it.

She wants to run away? Screw everyone he will never let that happen. She was his prey and she is going to stay his. He won't share her with no one. And he knew exactly how to keep his prey his.

He tightened his grip further. He knows it will bruise, which will remind her every passing second not to mess with him again. Though _his Einstein_ is too dumb to understand what she did wrong, he just has to show her. And he is going to do it his way!

He tightened the grip, wanting to hear her painful snores. And he got what he wanted. She couldn't stop herself, as she mewed in pain.

His legs made it impossible for her to move and him being on top of her made it worse. She felt him move as his blur face disappeared from her sight and his body slid down her own.

Seconds went by but nothing happened. But, with the final assault he dissolved all her pain and brought back her urge to be touched all over again

Mikan's breath caught in her throat as she felt his wet tongue unexpectedly but lightly licked on her nipple. He did his work slow and steady.

She felt pain and pleasure ever loping her whole body. She still had a bit of sense which prevented her from give in.

Sensing her determination, he left his assault and rose up to her face. His sinning eyes scanned her naked body against him. As she struggled with breath, his inner urge grew further and at the same time getting harder to control.

His face moved closer to hers, it was so close that she could feel his breathe beating down her lips.

Natsume licked her lips lightly, breathing heavily above it.

"Did you like it when he kissed you?"

"What?" Mikan's senses kicked it

"Does he make you go crazy with pleasure?"

He didn't expect any answer as his mouth fell on her jaw line. He licked his way to the other side.

But then images of her kissed by Tsubasa filled his mind and his grip on her got tighter numbing her wrist with the pressure.

Her wrist felt soar and she tried to struggle only to be crushed to the bed further by his body weight.

It was painful and she tried to scream. But his mouth hungrily kissed her again and again.

All that other man's traces on her, he will replace all of it.

Her legs started kicking but he was stronger.

'Why is she struggling why?' He raged in anger ' is he not good enough?'

So he pushed her hard and sat up on her. He gripped her by the hair and brought her face towards him.

Tears ran down from her huge eyes, as she tried her best to release his hold on her hair.

And that tear strained face brought him back to his senses. What has he turned into?

He released her and she fell back on the bed.

Not knowing what was coming next she crossed her arms over her, shielding her from him.

He caressed her arms and gently moved it out of the way before kissing her gently on the lips

"I am sorry." He whispered "I am sorry."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Thank you for reading this chapter do drop some reviews.

I hope you enjoyed it until next time Buh bye.


	7. Chapter 7 He Didn’t Move She Didn’t Stop

I am sorry to keep you guys waiting.

Here is the next chapter. Hope the wait was worth it.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 7- He Didn't Move, She Didn't Stop

**Disclaimers- I do not own any of the characters of Gakun Alice.**

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

Text within "…" are talking

**ENJOY!**

Chapter-7

He didn't move she didn't stop

"_It does not matter..._

…_. how slowly you go_

_as long as you do not stop."_

_~ Confucius_

Mikan moaned as the cold water drenched her whole body. She needs to clear her mind especially after she woke up alone this morning

'And after finding that out what else is better than a quick cold shower' She thought sarcastically.

She doesn't want to think about him anymore. But every time she sees hope, he comes around and spoils everything.

Mikan sighed.

What's the use anyway? Trying to escape from him made her feelings even stronger. And come to think of it she willingly gave him what he wanted last night.

Yes he was scary at first but then when he said he was sorry everything melted. And she gave in to his light touch.

Pain shot through her vain as soon as the soap covered scrub brushed her wounded wrist. Hissing Mikan swiftly held her wrist to ease the soreness. She cleared her injured wrist from the foam and quickly patted it dry.

Not wanting to go through the same experience she turned the knob of the shower off and got out with a towel tightly wrapped around her soaked body.

Her wrist held reddish purple scar and the mark of his fingers were clearly visible. Mikan's neck was no better. She momentarily checked her wrist applying medicines so that the color fades a bit. But obviously luck was so not on her side.

'Was he that hard on me last night?'

Sometimes she likes to go really early to school. Call it a nightmare but to her it's just 'a chance to walk alone in peace'.

After packing her bag with necessity stationeries, Mikan walked towards her medium sized closet.

Mikan wore her stockings extra high that day especially to cover the marks from last night. She kept her hair down which did the job in covering the hickeys. Mikan even blended some broken skin with foundation.

Everything was alright. She doesn't look any different but what to do with her wrist? Each mark was clearly visible.

Mikan tried foundation to blend the color but it was of no use.

'Oh God'__Mikan hissed in anger.

She applied a couple of foundation layer patted it with powder to make it look natural. It did a little to hide her scar. People won't notice it from afar but if they see it in a closer range it won't be so much hidden. She just got be very conscious in this hiding game. Won't be that easy especially from Hotaru and Tsubasa but then again she can't miss school for this stupid reason. Moreover she got physics test. She needs to pass this or her grades would fall for sure.

'Great all problems in one day just GREAT' Mikan thought in fury 'Just my luck….'

The students were already out, walking to school in bunches as they talked and gossiped.

She was late! Wasn't it evident? Her peaceful aroma of walking to school early in the morning just got wasted.

Mikan walked faster, not that fast but faster compared to others. Her both hand slid under her bag pack.

She knew Hotaru was already at school that left Tsubasa. She knows he is not in school yet and praying he doesn't find her walking to school. If he does that surely would be a big disaster. She doesn't want anyone to find out.

'Thank God!'__Mikan panted as she entered the hallway.

She was saved, now for the rest of the day. She just needs to be conscious, Yah that will work

Mikan quickly patted another layer of foundation on her wrist. Her wrist is not healing but the foundation seemed to work.

It's still early and class won't start in another half an hour.

As she sat on the closed toilet, her thoughts drifted on him again. How on earth is she going to react when she sees him?

It's not that she never faced this, she did a lot of times but it was in the past. This is different. Her feelings towards the black cat grew so much, it's unbearable.

Now that they spent the night together it's becoming more frustrating to concentrate on anything other than him.

Don't get her wrong, he did not take her virginity. But, being with a person in that way is a big thing for a girl.

He knows what this is to a girl. Yet, he doesn't feel guilty. He doesn't understand any of its importance or maybe he does or in her case he never tried to understand?

She can never forget him, and that's just it.

'Never….'__Was all Mikan thought as tear rolled her eyes.

Mikan walked through the hallway, eyes on the ground and wrist hiding behind her back pack.

The hallway was already crowded. And Mikan with much effort made her way to her locker only to find a couple of boys blocking her way and one of them leaning against her locker.

'Excuse me.' She stammered as she whispered

The hallway seemed to consume her voice. The crowed was too big and chaotic.

"Excuse me!" This time her voice was louder and firmer enough to make the boy stop chattering and face her.

And at the same time her nervousness engulfed her confidence. Her eyes stared at the ground as she thought what to say next.

"Hey." Was the only thing she could think of.

"Hey" came a reply and she managed to look at the speaker, a blond beautiful boy was smiling at her

'Nogi' Mikan's mind instantly picked up.

He was gorgeous. With blue eyes, blond hair, and the most amazing smile ever.

It was weird how she is talking to one of the most popular kid in her school. Some even stopped and stared, Was is that bizarre?

Mikan quickly regained her posture "That's my locker you are leaning on"

"Oh I am sorry Sakura" He apologized as he moved, so that there would be enough space for Mikan to open her locker

'He knows my name'__Mikan thought which was very much unexpected, especially as she was a nerd

Mikan quickly got her stuff out and turned towards him again.

"Thank you." She whispered

"Is it me or you don't smile?"

"What?"

"I never saw you smile."

What bizarre question is that?

"I do smile" Mikan said dumbly

"Then show it to me." He leaned on her locker again

Mikan's eye bro hiked up at his weird demand "Are you making fun of me, Nogi?"

"Oh so you know my name" Ruka smiled "nice to know that."

"Of course I know your name." Mikan stated " you are the guy whom Hotaru blackmails."

And Ruka flushed at that "Yeah, you are her cousin right?"

"Aha, and I have seen all the pictures."

"Please Sakura don't tell anyone."

"Have I said it to anyone yet? So don't worry my lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

"I would love to chat but I have class." Mikan stated excusing herself

"Sure, I will see you later then?"

It was very unusual of someone to be so nice to her. And she liked it

"Ofcourse."

And this time she smiled back...

Mikan entered the class not averting her eyes so much, she quickly took her seat in the front row. Her heat thumped and her stomach was in knots.

Natsume would be the last person she wants to see today. Moreover being in the same section didn't help her situation at all.

The day was horrible. Natsume firstly DID come to school and DID NOT bunk any class which was strange. Mikan couldn't be comfortable in class and her physic test sucked big time. Moreover she had to apply foundation in every half an hour and had to hide away from others so that no one notices her scar.

It was far beyond exhausting. She just wanted to go home and sleep and do nothing. But an urgent meeting was called up for techno club, Hotaru just invented something. Great just great!

It was almost six and everyone left the school. Mikan was with Hotaru cleaning up every mess in the laboratory. But urgent work called and Hotaru blackmailed Mikan to stay and finish her job.

She now knows how Ruka Nogi feels.

Mikan tiredly walked out of the laboratory. She walked slowly and steadily out in the field examining her scar.

The foundation lightened so she could see the red purple shade that colored her wrist.

Mikan lazily took out a band and made a loose bun with her hair. It was hot, the summer heat was literary killing her.

Mikan took off her spec and rubbed her eye before putting it back again. She looked ahead searching for the exit. There it was but someone was standing by it. He was facing the other way so she couldn't see his face it must be some older student from their soccer practice for he was wearing his soccer pants and some loose T-shirt, Which looked pretty good as it hugged his masculine figure.

The guy must have heard her footsteps as he shifted a bit, his head turned not much but enough for his dark eyes to meet her amber once.

'_Natsume'_ Mikan gasped

He didn't move, she didn't stop. She looked ahead and kept on walking. Her heart leaping out of her body and her breathing became unsteady.

She could feel his eyes on her but yet she didn't once look at his direction.

In no time she passed him and she figured she learned to avoid him.

Mikan was happy and at the same time disappointed that he didn't do anything, maybe luck was on her side.

Or maybe not as she heard footsteps behind her.

She was sure its Natusme's and so she increased her pace.

Her stomach in butterfly and her heart telling her to run back to him. But her mind was telling her to run away from this Black cat.

Mikan sided with her mind as she started to run trying to outrun him.

Mikan ran and ran as fast as she could. Not stopping in fear that he is still following her. She doesn't want to fall in this trap. No not this time. She is going to …

And her hand was suddenly pulled from behind, as pain shot through her and she crashed onto hard chest. Mikan hissed in pain as she held her hand and rested on his chest. Her feet gave up and was standing supported by two strong hands that held her close

"Stupid Girl." he whispered with enough frequency for only Mikan to hear

**TO BE CONTINUE ….**

Thank you everyone for all the reviews.

I hope you guys liked this chapter and the new twist until next time everybody Buh bye.


	8. Chapter 8 Spinning Stance

Thanx for all the reviews and I am very sorry for the late update, hope you guys forgive me.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 8- Spinning Stance

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of Gakun Alice.**

Note-

Text within "…" are talking

Ignore the grammatical mistakes, still working on it.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter-8

Spinning Stance

"_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning,_

_but anyone can start today_

_and make a new ending."_

~ Maria Robinson

_"Stupid Girl…" he whispered with enough frequency for only Mikan to hear_

"Why…"

Her body rested against his hard chest as she gasped between heavy pants.

She was tired, wasn't that evident. Her attempt of running away from the black cat was useless, worthless, inadequate.

Her legs trembled for support. It was very appreciating that he was holding her at that moment or else she was definite to collapse on the concrete.

There was no response from him, neither was there any movement. He stood there holding her, perhaps thinking she would not recall what she just said. But he was wrong.

"Why?"

This time she asked firmer than before and her grip on his t-shirt got tighter.

She was demanding, she was hoping, she was eager. Maybe this time something will begin or maybe, maybe it will all end.

"Damn it why!"

She shook him to and fro, nearly ripping his t-shirt. She didn't care about his presence anymore she just wants to know why. Why is he doing this to her?

Mikan's eyes searched for an answer. His eyes cold and strong didn't even give a hint of his inner fillings

His lips a bit parted, his forehead wrinkled, a sign of his growing frustration.

"I don't know" he stuttered, confused on what to say

Her eyes didn't leave his face. It burned, not from depression but from anger. His eyes didn't move either and held the same alluring intenseness.

Mikan's grip got lighter. Forgetting all her tiredness and consuming in all her rage she pushed him hard.

Hard enough for him to stumble a few feet back. It was not that strong but it did the work on removing his hold on her.

She won't run.

She won't run.

Not anymore.

"You don't know?"

"Mikan-" Natsume took a few steps forward, his hand reaching to touch her.

She took few steps back.

"No" She yelled with enough force to stop him on his track, His face showed hopelessness as his hands retreated to his side.

"Don't call me that!" Mikan clearly gave him the image of the space growing between them.

His hands clutched in a fist as the realty came beaten down. He turned his head enough to avert his eyes from her face.

Mikan turned around and ran away.

He didn't argue, he just stood there didn't stop her anymore. She walked away afraid she would end up doing the same mistake over again.

* * *

It's been two weeks since she confronted him. They didn't meet; talk, not even seen each other.

It might be the science project that was keeping her busy, she didn't think about him much. It was a long stressing week.

It's Saturday night Mikan, took an early shower. She decided to enjoy the rest of the evening snuggling lazily on the coach and watching a romantic movie.

Mikan called Hotaru but found she was busy with a latest project. She even tried calling Tsubasa but he was on a date with Misaki.

Mikan sighed as she went to the kitchen to prepare popcorn. Her grandfather was still out. She got the whole house to herself. The house was not that huge but being alone in the house makes the house look gigantic.

Mikan took the bowl and lazily went towards the fridge. Opening it with one swift, she took out the mayonnaise and butter. Closing it behind she moved to the counter to prepare the snack. But then again the door bell rang.

Mikan hissed as she left the ingredients on the counter and retreated towards the door.

* * *

"I know you can hear me." Natsume shouted from outside as he banged the main door with his fist "Damn it."

Mikan was right there leaning on the closed door. She knows he senses her presence.

The black cat hissed in frustration as the stubborn nerd was pushing him out of the red line "Open the damn door!"

It's been more than twenty minutes Natsume was standing outside her house. He knew she was inside but won't open the door. Screw opening the door she wouldn't even talk. It was driving him insane.

Here he was being generous; to come and apologize to her and here she was being an idiot, a stupid stubborn idiot.

Fuck! He never bows down to anyone and Mikan doesn't even come near to the faction of anyone. Maybe she does a little. Whatever that is, she should at least appreciate his behavior.

He is stubborn too and he won't leave until she listens what he has to say.

"Look you don't have to open the door."

Mikan's bro hiked up 'that's it?' She taught in confusion

"I feel really bad for you more like I pity you" He tried to talk with enough rudeness "So you know I thought to do something for you"

"I am taking you out to dinner." He blurted out casually.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked with uncertainty

"Idiot it's more like two people barely hanging out cause I pit_"

Within a second the main door flew open and there stood Mikan wearing an over sized t-shirt, shorts and two random socks.

Mikan didn't let him finish his statement rather took action in her own hand; she stepped out of the door a bit and tiptoed to his face level.

"Whatever that means in your dictionary mister" She poked his chest "I am not interested" And with that said she stepped back a little and pushed the door.

But it didn't budge.

Natsume's hand was on the door, pushing it back to retrain any force on it.

Mika's eyes went wide as he stepped in nevertheless pushing Mikan back in that process. His eyes were dark, deep with lust.

"You shouldn't have opened the door" He whispered.

Mikan who was taken aback from the twist of changing position didn't know what to do. A second ago power was on her hand, he was the one who was shocked from her new face and now this transformation.

It was a bad idea to open the door Mikan momentarily concluded. She should have known, it was just an act to make her open the door so that he could come in and have his way with her.

Natsume's hand left the door and shot to hold a firm grip on Mikan's hand and before she could analyze what was going on, her feat left the ground and went up. He smirked as her confused body was thrown over his broad shoulder.

"What the heck!" Mikan screamed "Put me down!"

"No!" He simply answered.

"Perverted cocky bastard" She struggled to get out from his hold, "put me down now!"

He ignored her insult completely and with a smooth move closed the main door behind him before carrying her out of the house.

Mikan, who surely was not giving up was punching his back from behind. It was hopeless; he was twice as stubborn as Mikan. He kept a good hold on her, which was preventing her legs from swinging and thus limiting her struggle of freedom.

"Stop jumping around ugly, you are not super weightless!" He spat out

"I am not fat!" she defended "I am not even telling you to carry me, so just drop me down!"

And he did.

He dropped her down not on the concrete but in the car seat and closed the door so that she couldn't escape from this state.

* * *

It was like the messiest and the most espousal situation Mikan stumbled upon in her so far life. People were busier staring at the strange teenagers than enjoying the priceless food they were served.

Mikan shifted uncomfortably trying to hide the different socks she was wearing, which clearly was not working.

Mikan's hand tucked the over sized T-shirt tighter from the front, preventing the neck line falling over her shoulder. Face flushed from all the attention and her eyes directed towards the shiny spoon on her table.

Hair messily tied in a bun, making some streak fall untidily over her tensed face. Fingers rumbling the cotton in her hand, she sat there like a ghost. Mikan kind of knew how she was looking after all the reflection on the spoon though was out of shape but was pretty clear.

"You look horrible."

Mikan knew she looked horrible but he just had to go and declare it.

Mikan's eyes instantly twitched from embarrassment to anger. Her face rose in seconds and hissed dangerously at the smirking black cat.

"And whose fault is it that I am here?"

He was enjoying her misery, wasn't that evident.

He sat there without a single bit of concern. Eyes locked on Mikan, red eyes danced in intensity. His skin glowed under the blue T-shirt. Hair messed up; dressed untidily, he looked chaotic yet striking as ever.

"What are you going to do, eat me up?" His smirk never left his face the only thing that changed was Mikan's twist in mood. It was fuel to the already blazing fire.

Natsume without any apprehension took the fork from the side and smoothly penetrated the delicious shrimp. He scooped the small shrimp into his mouth before closing his eyes and enjoying the juicy taste the shrimp had to offer.

Natsume opened his eyes nevertheless and took the glass filled wine and licked the outline a bit, just like a cat.

A playful mischief smirk lingered on his face. He got up from his chair, both hand on the table supporting his weight. He bent forward, enough to reach Mikan's ear.

Mikan puzzled from the change of his position bent backward falling completely on the chair. Her hand left her Tshirt making the cloth loose and the neck line barely hanging from the shoulder. Her palm holding the hem of the chair was digging more into the fabric.

He couldn't help but blow warm air over her bare shoulder. Mikan's hair instantly went rigid.

Natsume sneered "the wine tastes just like _your juice_."

Call it an instinct or just an action without much thought into it. The whine that supposedly to be in the glass was now all over Natsume's face and covered chest. His eyes stunned from the unexpected change of character. She can't be this straightforward.

The fact was not processing in Natsum's mind right now, the thing that was in his head was that this was the first time he has been humiliated for his action and it was not from any other but a mere simple unnoticeable nerd of his school.

It was not just an insult; Natsume's blood was boiling from rage for the first time.

His clutch on the table got tighter, his face drew back from Mikan to his hands. His bangs fell over his dark face, covering his eyes completely.

"You." Natsume whispered in a low dangerous voice

His hand shot towards Mikan, grabbing her by her T-shirt and before she could process everything her face bumped with something that was soft creamy yet sweetening.

"And now we are even." Mikan heard Natsume growl in victory.

Mikan fell back onto her chair and opened her eyes instantly. The pie that was resting in the middle of the table was not there anymore, but was all over her face and T-shirt. Her hand blasted towards the table searching for the napkin.

It was not there. She went down a bit reaching her hand under the table hoping it fell off but her luck defeated her once more.

"Looking for this?" Mikan heard Natsume from atop. She knew what he was talking about and immediately rose up.

There in Natsume's hand dangled the napkin Mikan was looking for "Give it to me!" Mikan hissed in annoyance though knowing he wouldn't do that.

"No way." He smirked.

Mikan knew how stubborn he is hence she did the only thing a normal person would do. She rubbed her face with the hem of the tablecloth and got up to go to the washroom.

As soon as she started walking, her hand was tugged back a little and she heard the worst crushing noise ever. Mikan looked back in curiosity, her eyes widened in shock.

There stood Natsume stunned and standing distant away from their table. All the food was on the expensive carpet, valuable ceramic plate and glass was shattered everywhere and a side of the tablecloth dangling from Mikan's wrist watch.

* * *

"It's your entire fault!" Mikan shouted in defense.

"My fault? You are the one who broke those valuable plates." Natsume growled in annoyance.

"You started it." Mikan hissed at Natsume "And it's also your blunder that we were kicked out of the restaurant."

"No you acted like a child and spilled all the wine over me." Natsume stated "immature idiot."

"No it all started because you acted like a pervert." Mikan snarled in anger

"I thought you liked it." Natsume couldn't help but smirk at Mikan's flushed face.

Mikan growled "Pervert!"

"You are just so freaking hopeless." Mikan stated before getting up from the steps of the hotel and walking down on the street, passing his car on the way.

It wasn't long before Natsume grabbed a hold on Mikan's hand and swirled her body towards him "Where do you think you are going?"

"Why do you care?" Mikan shot back.

It was very unusal of him. He didn't say anything rather his hand left her hand, freeing her from his grip. Mikan was taken aback from his action. He is too stubborn to give up. Mikan turned unsure and started to walk towards the beach. But then she felt him right beside her, walking in the same direction as her. She looked sideways, at him.

His glance upfront didn't change "It's not safe."

Her heart skipped.

He did _care._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Chapter 9 takes off from where chapter 8 ended and is pretty interesting and mostly about how they spend the night.

until next time

Buh-bye


	9. Chapter 9 The Other Way Around

Thanx for all the reviews and I am very sorry for the late update … hope you guys forgive me. Hope you guys love this chapter.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 9- The Other Way Around.

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of Gakun Alice.**

Note-

Text within "…" are talking

Text within '…' are thinking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter-9

The Other Way Around

The lively dark blue cropped a part of the sky where the rest was filled with the lightest color of purple grey. Her eyes looked at the different shape formed by the Milky Way, as her hands lay lazily on her covered stomach. On the contrary her eyes rested mysteriously under those round glasses.

"Are you dorking around again?" Natsume asked casually as he plunked down beside her lying form.

Mikan instantly reacted as she snickered at him.

She didn't say anything rather showed her annoyance through her action. She plopped upward supported by her hands before standing completely on her sock covered feat, all the while his stare followed her action.

Her eyes fell on his figure as she dusted the sand from her cloth.

"Could you do me a favor and just leave me alone" She said under toned showing no less than her negative attitude.

Natsume's eyebrow hiked up in amusement "Who wants to follow an _ugly duckling_?"

He smirked 'what nerve'.

"We just happen to walk in the same direction."

Mikan was used to all these mockery, it's nothing new.

But that amusement and the hint of victory made her grip her knuckles. And that enjoyment in his voice was just fuel to the fire.

She never reacted before. It was strange; rather this is her first time she is fighting back. And the thing that this felt lot better and worst at the same time was a totally new discovery to her.

Her eyes pricked in anger and her face flushed in rage, she wanted to throw back something, anything to make him feel miserable. But just like some new beginner she didn't know what to do. The Einstein went blank.

He whistled in contempt as his body lazily got up from the sitting position. His smirk never left his face as his dark eyes directed towards Mikan giving hints on how much he likes her negative aura.

His feet paced as he sluggishly started moving towards her stiff form. Both hands slipped inside his pocket.

She stayed rooted to the ground, trying her best to avoid his eyes and show any hint of fear. He came nearer and nearer all the while scanning her voluptuous figure.

And he stopped, mere inches from her form.

Her eyes which didn't move in any condition was looking towards his chest. She didn't dare look up, for she knew if she did she would definitely give in to her _desire_.

His hands were still in his pocket and Mikan who could feel the intense stare on her shifted in uncomfortable ness.

But then again her breathing hiked up a bit and her façade broke when she felt his figure lean forward, but not enough to touch her lips. Her heart started at her again and she was loosing control of the strong persona she built.

'So the little Einstein learned to ignore me eh?'

She couldn't move, no it was not him. He was doing nothing to hold her in that spot it was more like some invisible force kept her entrenched. But she won't give in.

He shifted and stopped right before her ear. Her face still remained in the same position but her heart paced more then she thought it would.

He smirked knowing exactly what she is feeling.

"You look prettier with your mouth shut" He hissed before flickering his tongue sensually at her earlobe "unless it's around something hard and juicy"

Mikan instantly stepped backward, cautious about the newly formed heavy atmosphere. Thus gaining not much but enough distance between them.

He smirked nevertheless as he retreated back.

"You are unbelievable." She stuttered before turning away from him trying to put the strong personality back, defeated in more than one way.

"I know" he winked.

Natsume's hand retreated from his pocket and went over his head as he stretched his muscles to lose the stiffness. His hands glided down settling right behind his head supporting it like a pillow.

He shifted and started to walk, his eyes gazed ahead past her towards the sea.

Mikan felt his movement. Though hesitated first but nevertheless looked towards him.

She shouldn't have done it.

* * *

It was a mistake, more like a selfish mistake she committed knowing exactly what will happen if she does so. She shouldn't have done that. No she shouldn't have. The moment she looked at him her heart regained the same beating she forbade from appearing.

He was _gorgeous_… Yes gorgeous, gorgeous enough for anyone to stop breathing and die at that very spot and she was just one of those typical girls. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't aid but just stare. Stare at him like a statue.

It was unfair, for him to still have the rope tide around her tightly.

The night though was dark but the moonlight illuminated his skin, was glowing. Tip of Dark hair falling over his eyes though covered most of his eyes but still couldn't hide enough, his eyes contrasted from behind it. And then there were those long dull gaze which lost most of its intense color and lightened under the moonlight. His lips parted a bit and his expression she never encountered before. He was lost, lost in his own world.

"Don't you ever get tired of life?" reverberated his velvet voice.

He turned towards her.

She gulped, didn't even hear what he said, the only thing she was looking at was his feature, his movement and how handsome he is. She was mesmerized. Lost in her selfish desire. The only thing she saw was him, his eyes studying her.

Then he paced, changed his direction as he strolled towards Mikan. His eyes changed its color again to something alien. His action was in a rush, as to trying not to waste time. She just stared at him unable to say anything, as he moved closer and closer until she was pulled with strong force onto his chest.

His left hand went around Mikan's body, holding her to him. Another hand pressed gently on her forehead.

Her body gave in as she completely leaned forward, pushing her entire weight on him. But, he didn't budge the only concern was-

"Are you feeling alright?" he stopped studying her face "you look pale, and warmer than usual."

His voice was in whisper but was filled with distress.

Mikan nevertheless pushed her face upward lost in those strange eyes.

"I am fine." She managed to whisper.

She didn't react neither did she take any action against this closeness. She knows she crossed the line and would give in if he tried to assault her.

She was willing, more like she was offering herself to him.

But then again his hands retreated from her forehead, traced onto her shoulder and he pushed her.

Yes he pushed her, sturdy enough to move her from his body.

Something she always wanted him to do, so that she falls out of his affection. But never knew afterward it would feel a hell lot worse than loosing him.

It was like he didn't need her anymore. He is done playing with her and now he wants someone else.

The sensible thing was that he always took advantage of their closeness, and now that he pushed her away when the chance came was more than rejection.

She felt awful more like she felt like she is not worth enough to be that close to him.

The thought of him rejecting her was bizarre. Yes she wanted it. No she will not deny, she wanted him to get over this strange relationship they have. But now that she encountered it she doesn't know what to do.

It was so sudden. Such a sore revelation.

Her eye kept hovering on him, his stare which was once on her was now looking far away into the distant. No, that's not all, he shifted and she had to gulp down the knot of pain that formed on her throat when he paced away from her.

It was the strangest feeling.

She felt _not needed anymore_.

'I wanted this right?' her mind swirled "right?" She tried to gulp the hard knot that kept on forming on her throat "I wanted to be left alone, right?"

The soreness just wouldn't go away.

The more she tried, the more pain fought to get out.

The tenderness in her throat scattered to the point where her heart ached mercilessly. It was beyond her human limit, she couldn't hold back anymore. But she doesn't want him to see it.

In one hand she wants to put on a mask that was definitely cracking, on the other hand she wants to collapse right in front of him and show him what he did to her.

The feeling was definitely for the need of comfort. But at that point her mind was just jumbling around the pain she was encountering.

And she did what felt much sane to her. Her feet backed away from that spot.

* * *

The nastiest thing about this right now is that the sky seemed to be getting covered by a thick layer of screaming dark cloud. The red color engulfed the whole sky making it look like some horrific scene of vampire movies. Moreover being totally alone in the street contrasted the image in her head further.

No she is not scared of darkness neither is she scared of solitude. She has been alone her whole life. No friends, no social life, not even a considerable family life. She had Natsume but it was nothing more than a physical relationship.

Mikan panted hard as she looked around the isolated place. The street looked like it has been left unaided from any human trace.

The sky cried violently and the rain started in no time that had no intension of stopping. It knew Mikan needed a camouflage to hide her tears and it decided to obey her will.

Her both hands wrapped around her body from the front, tightly grasping as much skin as she could for the lack of warmth. Her eyes directed upfront and her feet followed her gaze. Her body which was going to be fully soaked didn't care a bit about the illness she was to endure after this.

It was insane to look and feel this depressed about such a little thing. But the feeling she had after seeing and sensing the emotion, it was like a leach, it won't get off of her mind.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Mikan!" she scolded helplessly.

* * *

It didn't take her long to stumble on the alley connecting to the main road. The road was darker with few street lights, some of which was fused and some blinked under the heavy rainy night. Her sock covered feet welded in sand and water and mud. But she didn't care. It was already late and she doubts there would be any populace who would stop just to see how dreadful she looked.

The alley was darker and longer, looked like those old detective movies. Her feet dragged towards the dusk, mind filled in thoughts about the whole situation. Her eyes red and fluffy and her throat sore.

Wet clothes clinging to her body like a second skin, her hands little by little wrapped around her shivering form.

'How pathetic.' she thought helplessly.

"What do we have here?" an unfamiliar mockery voice jolted from behind.

Mikan instantly turned in reaction "Wh-."

But before she could even remark, her body was pulled severely from behind by strong arms preventing any movement and then forcefully spinned her around before pushing her hard into the dark alley.

Mikan almost choked out blood as her stomach clenched painfully and her back hit the side wall in agony. Her eyes went shut instantly. It was pain over pain. Her hands reached out from her sides to her stomach but were gripped vehemently midway.

Cold hands clenched tightly on her hands and pushed them hard on both sides of her head.

"Be a good slut and let me play with you!" he hissed sickeningly as his tongue reached out to lick right above her cleavage.

Mikans eyes instantly went wide "No!"

_It was fear._

His disgusting laughter filled her ear as he transferred both her hands in one hand and his other hand clenched tightly on her jaws squishing it painfully.

He brought her face close enough to feel his rigid breath on her lips "That's right I am going to fuck you hard."

Darkness was bad, she couldn't see anything and to make it worse, fear was already making her blanking her head.

She lost all her strength both mentally and physically. She tried but her body just won't boost up any amount of energy. She was now a useless piece of shit that just lost everything she had. She couldn't even shout nor could she struggle. His hand was the one which was still holding her to stand straight. She barely could see him and could feel him disgustingly on her skin.

The way he told her what he was going to do to her made her sick, she wanted to vomit.

Her eyes went shut as she felt rough finger on her lips, brushing them painfully. That ghastly hand traced down to her jaw line cursing all the way to her neck.

Hot tears poured from her eyes soaking her cold cheek. She was helpless and crying and he liked it, it was for him to make his sexual pleasure worth it.

She clenched her teeth shut as she felt his hand going lower.

Her heart ached and it was not for this situation but for _Natsume_. She cried not for her, but for him. She doesn't know why but at this moment she can't think of anyone except him. She was helpless and trapped and felt guilty for something she didn't do willingly.

She was wrong to run away, she was wrong to leave him. She was wrong to want him to hate her. She was wrong all the way.

But yet she achieved all of them, yet she reached her goal.

He didn't follow her. Didn't even bother to look for her. Why would he? She is the one who messed up.

Is she that stupid? Stupid enough to want him back after achieving what she wanted.

Stupid enough to completely loose in this mind game?

_Does she love him that much?_

"I am sorry." her voice which was cracked was barely in a murmur.

His hands went lower.

"I am sorry."

Lower.

"I am sorry _Natsume_"

But then again like some accident, his grip on her hand slipped and her fragile body slumped hard on the concrete.

Right in front of her, a dark haired figure slammed her attacker's throat high on the wall, the attacker struggling for air and his hands helplessly trying to loose the grip on his throat.

But how much he struggle the grip got tighter and tighter but then again he released, only to punch the attacker right on his gut. The blow continued mercilessly.

There was no stopping; her savior punched him again and again with much more power after the other. It was torcher, it was heartless, she felt safe.

"Natsume."

* * *

"Get up."

Though his order was ordinary and held no trace of annoyingness but he couldn't hold that growing fury in his voice.

She didn't budge, kept on sitting on the narrow road supported by the alley's wall.

After what happened she doesn't have any strength to move. Not only did her body felt sore but she was not even in the state to think rationally.

Considering all the awful things, his demand was cold.

The sound of rain went on and on. The rain had no intent on stopping any sooner. It was not the rain that caught her attention but was the sudden rushing footstep that broke the eternal silence.

Her heart stopped.

It got louder and louder, faster and faster until she could see two soaked up Jean's covered feat, right through her bangs mere inches from her fragile form.

"I said get up." This time his voice was not only louder but showed a lot of rage.

Mikan's body reacted immediately and her hands slide to the ground, trying to push her body up supported by the back wall.

Seeing a person struggle that much a sane person would definitely at least lend his support.

But Natsume did none.

The thing that her weak body could fall harshly on the ground any time didn't matter to him at all.

And the action just replayed. Her hand slipped on the mash on the wall and her feat lost balance as she roughly fell on the ground, gliding painfully all the while along the unsmooth broken wall.

His cold heart didn't react, as he kept his cool and didn't move from his position. It was after the second attempt she stood completely on her feat. Bent a little, body supported by the wall.

This person in front of her, who was he?

* * *

The ride back home was not only silent but was much longer than she expected. He maintained his speed; the thing was that, before, she was so coped up with the whole situation she didn't notice how far they came. But now that it was silent, the only sound was the dripping rain on the window.

It seems that Natusme's mood didn't change. He still had that dark aura around him.

She never saw Natsume like this before and never wants to in the future. This Natsume not only was scary but was making her nervous.

Her heart was restless and her palms were sweating and on top of that her condition was not helping her situation a bit. She felt a bit dizzy too.

'How did this end up like this?' her mind jumbled.

* * *

She was leaning against the side wall of the door as he worked on the lock. They didn't exchange a single word after the incident. Both of them were soaked from tip to toe.

She didn't notice it before but now that there was light she saw it. His clothes were as dirty as hers and some parts were even ripped a bit. His hair was damp, closing itself around his forehead and ear.

And there were his knuckles.

Her heart skipped.

His knuckles were in shade of reddish purple. 'Did he punch that hard?' She gulped in realization.

Her feat shifted as her whole body pulled itself from her leaning position and she steadily walked towards his struggling form. Her hands unknowingly pushed forward to touch his soreness but then she froze.

"Don't touch me." came his cold whisper.

* * *

**TO BE COTINUED…**

Hope you guys liked it and reviews would be much appreciated

Until next time

Buh-bye


	10. Chapter 10 Her Aching Heart

I know it's been a long time and I haven't updated. There is no excuse at all. Mostly I can say I got detached for a while and I will be updating very soon. Thank you for all the love and reviews.

"Mind Game"

Chapter 10- Her Aching Heart.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Desclaimer- I do not own any of the character of Gakun Alice.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter-10

Her Aching Heart

The stuffy air wasn't doing much help into getting her head clear. A sweat trailed a path from the lower end of her head to her back. The light tickle on her backside clearly showed where it was heading and it was not surprising when it went inside her shirt and disappeared along her bra strap. Mikan's hand moved up from dissatisfaction and rubbed the sweat off forming on her forehead.

The weather was annoyingly hot. The sun's blazing heat irritated everyone to the point where even the teacher loosened up some button. Mikan's breathing got heavy as she analyzed the time. The clock seemed to be stuck in one place. Even though she is not the type to complain, this is just plain torch er. She wanted this class to end.

After what seemed like forever, Mikan Skura's wish has finally been complied.

As the bell rang, each and every single student rushed out from that stuffy room. Due to health problems from the summer heat all the extra after school activity got cancelled for some time.

Mikan's eyes darted here and there around the crowd. Her eyes searched for a particular familiar face; though every other activity got cancelled she still has to work with Hotaru. They need to discuss about their latest project which will go to the annual intern school science fair. The crowd wasn't doing much help in her hunt. Summer is such a bother, and she is supposed to like summer.

The temperature seemed to increase by at least two degrees because of the stuffiness. The school ended, what people are still doing inside the school ground is still a mystery to her. If Mikan had the chance that these students got, she would head directly home and dip herself in cold shower. They must have a lot of time to waste. Mikan's head turned once again.

What was taking her so long?

Even though Mikan has been in this school for some time, she still isn't socially comfortable with the students here. She is not good at talking or interacting with people. Maybe that is one of the reasons why she doesn't have much friend.

Mikan looked through the crowd but then she stopped.

_That guy._

He stood out from everyone. His blond hair was one of the reasons why everyone knew about him. Broad shoulder, lean body and prince like charm. Something a lot of girls dig in a guy. He was very handsome and a very close friend of _Natsume Hyuga._

That _name_, it still makes her heart jump.

A nauseating feeling rushed throughout her body. It's been almost two weeks; she hasn't seen a glimpse of him. Right after that night, rumors started going around that his class has been changed. As the intern school sport nearing, he has been shifted to a class where the schedule was perfect for both his practice and study. She hasn't seen him in hallways either. As he has practice, it's hard to find him after school and Mikan didn't bother to stay after school.

Maybe it was fear, for some reason she can't seem to face him. It was a good thing he changed classes. She felt guilty for running away that night. She should have been a little bit concerned or practical about her decision. Even though it will be discrimination to women right but she is a girl after all. It was very irrational of her, what if he never came after her. She doesn't even want to think about the after math.

Mikan kept everything to herself about that night. And has been cautious enough to go home with Hotaru. This world isn't her playground, this is real life.

Mikan's eyes drifted downward to her shoes, head hanging low hiding her face from everyone that passed her.

"_Don't touch me."_

Every time.

Every time she thinks about it, her heart aches. Did she _hurt_ him that much that he wouldn't even let her come close to him anymore?

That rage in his eye, that strength in his body. All the bruise and pain he went through, was all for her. She has never seen him like that before. He turned into a monster that night, for hurting someone who abandoned him that night. Was she really worth his forgiveness?

She knows he has done a lot of things that made her cry. But going after someone who is worth nothing to him and then saving her life, losing all his senses when he saw her condition. If he never cared, he wouldn't go that bizarre.

Mikan's fingers closed into her palm. Griping tightly as realization hit her like daggers. How can he make her feel that way? How can_love_ make her so stupid? He was right all along, even though people see Einstein in her, in actual life she is an idiot.

Did she misunderstand and now for her stupidity lost him?

Her teeth gritted and eyes narrowed from preventing the water rolling down her eyes.

_It hurts_.

A painful knot growing in her throat, incautiously her breathings increased in pace. How does he do that? After all the bad things he did to her, one action makes her forget about everything. And now she is again concerned about him.

Mikan abruptly and carelessly brought her hand up and rubbed the forming tears.

Maybe it is not Hotaru that she is looking for after all. Even though she is telling herself again and again it's Hotaru she is looking for but actually even she knows she is searching for a certain someone.

A black cat that stole her heart.

* * *

"So where are we heading?" A huge grin adorned his boyish face as one of his hands protectively circled Misaki's waist.

Looks like he already found his new target. Clearly Misaki is different from other girls, it questions the thought how could she give in to Tsubasa's charm?

Misaki had both the looks and wit. She can easily differ which guy is what.

Misaki had pale red layered hair, which rests right above her shoulder. She had a very complex personality, Fiery, confrontational, strong-willed and brash, she is a girl you would not want to mess with. And then there is Tsubasa who is easy-going, friendly and more of a playboy. He is never serious about anything and doesn't care about anything but himself.

"Home," Came Hotaru's emotionless reply.

"Hey Misaki" Tsubasa's voice lowered to Misak's ear "I was thinking" he paused "wana go to the movies tonight?"

And there it was his pick up line for her.

"Yeah, sure." Echoed Misak's instant answer, then again the next thing she said took everyone off guard.

"It will be awesome going out with friends, even more fun when we all go together."

Mikan and Hotaru instantly looked back at the two. There Tsubasa was with the most disappointing look in his face and beside him was Misak who had a grin on her face. So he has been _friend zoned_. That's a first, interesting.

* * *

At the end all ended up in a nearby small café. The summer heat drained out most of their remaining energy and with much comfort they snuggled themselves comfortably in an air-conditioned small booth inside the café. The outside of the café was very decorative but Mikan dared not stay out in this temperature.

So a day of discussion on what to do in science fair with Hotaru, became a hangout in a small cozy café.

But then again Hotaru got a working pad out and a book from her back pack and started scribbling stuff in there. She is Hotaru after all doesn't skip a chance in gaining knowledge. And Tsubasa trying to lure Misaki in his trap which clearly wasn't working and he is not a person to give up, especially when there is a challenge presented to him, then again Misaki being the first girl to reject him might be a new beginning of Love.

Mikan sighed; she doesn't even want to start a conversation with anyone. She is so tired, her only will is to drink something cold and get cozy in her bed. Her eyes drifted outside the window. There weren't much people outside; it would have been freaky if there were people on the street in this weather.

Mikan's face rested on her right palm, face towards the window, her elbow supporting by the table. Her eyes darted here and there outside, scanning the street and sometimes her mind appreciated the unusual architecture of the café.

Her eyes in a daze and mind going hazy, It was not boredom but more drowsiness. She can hear Tsubasa in the background and ringing of bell whenever a new customer entered the café.

People walked by, minding their own business, some in hurry and some walking with their friends. Color full heads passed by- yellow, brown, red and then there is _black_, drenched and messy, sticking to his tanned skin. Breathing heavily from all the heat, his attire – white T-shirt- parts of which stuck to his skin from the forming sweat. Speckle of sweat, ran from his neck to his masculine torso. That sharp jaw, crimson eyes, that attractive face, _Natsume_.

Mikan's mind went numb and her eyes in trance but then there was a _jerk_ on her shoulder and she instantly looked at Imai Hotaru.

"Your drink is here." The only thing came from the dark queen before she went back to her work. Mikan's eyes in a second darted outside again searching for the familiar face that was there just a second ago. Her heart beat rising and her breathing quickening.

"Are you alright?" came Tsubasa's concern voice.

"No" was Mikan's answer as she got up from that place, struggling herself out from that narrow space.

Forgetting all about the drink and her friends, she carelessly turned to walk out. The black cat was driving her crazy, she _needs_ to see him.

Nevertheless all her struggle was pointless as she bumped onto a hard body, her balance in wary. Her feet, moved a few step back struggling to keep her safe but it didn't help at all.

She is going to fall and it was evident.

But then her hand was _pulled forward_. Her body instead of falling, crashed onto a hard chest. Her breathing rigid and mind unclear. The only thing she could hear was the fast heart beat of her savior. Her head shifted and she hesitantly looked up only to be faced with the puzzled face of the _black cat_.

"Natsume." Mikan whispered for only him to hear.

Her heart.

It _ached_ so much.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

Hope you guys liked it and reviews would be much appreciated

Until next time

Buh-bye


	11. Chapter 11 Hidden Feelings

It's the second last chapter of this story. So yeah "Mind Game" is coming to an end. Thank you so much for prioritizing this fiction, I really appreciate it.

I started this fiction with not much planning. But somehow people noticed it and loved it! That was a great inspiration.

So here I present you with Chapter- 11, I hope it's worth your reading.

Story- "Mind Game"

Chapter 11- Hidden Feelings.

**Desclaimer- I do not own any of the character of Gakun Alice.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

X  
X  
X

Chapter- 11

"Hidden Feelings"

X

X

X

Her small right hand which was on his chest could feel his unsteady heartbeat. Both his broad hands on Mikan's shoulder, stiff from the sudden encounter.

His eyes stared into hollowness, mouth parted a bit.

Mikan's condition wasn't any better. The guy she was going crazy to meet stood right before her.

She could see right through him, he was stunned. There in his arms, barely touching his body stood Mikan Sakura.

She hardly came to his shoulder, her head tilted upward. Mikan incautiously stared at his handsome face.

This guy messed her up and still she can't get enough of him. What a cruel feeling. Love that was suppose to be the best thing in world, for her it's the exact opposite.

Why is that she is so desperate? Why can't she understand that she will be hurt? But still she runs back again and again to the same hell hole.

Even though his eyes were unreadable, it was warm. As if it craved for her. So different from his usual self, and her heat flipped.

But then...

..There was a chiming sound, a bell suddenly been disturbed from the opening of the door of the shop and his eyes turned cold again.

"Natsume?" a familiar prince like voice echoed from behind. Interrupting the silent aroma, which jerked Mikan into reality at teh same time and she started breathing again.

And once reality hit her, in split seconds her rationality returned.

She didn't know what to do. The black cat, who she was looking for just a minute ago was there right in front of her. She wasn't in her lucid sense when she took that decision of running after him. Now that he is right there, in front of her she doesn't have a single clue on what to do. The only thing she did was stand there, like a statue. Her eyes still on his form.

His stiff hands which held her shoulder loosely, released from his grip and her shoulder straightened back to her original form.

She could help but feel a little disappointing, a sad feeling sunk in her stomach.

What if this was it. Now he will leave and never to come in front of her again.

But that was not the case.

Maybe it was just like that or better yet an amusement for him.

His hands motioned from its track and Mikan incautiously gulped in a mouthful of air and her body stiffened.

He noticed her sudden reaction and smirked.

He knows she perceived, but he didn't stop. His hands leisurely and little by little moved to her neck, tracing her covered shoulder with his palm. Her skin reacted to the familiar touch, as goose bumps formed on its track.

But she couldn't move, nor could she tell him to stop as his finger bit by bit traced its way to her chest…her body reacted on it's own.

…but then

He pushed.

he pushed hard enough for Mikan to stumble few steps back and into the arms of Tsubasa.

"How annoying." Came Natsume's dark voice.

Right after that, not even bothering to look back even once, his head tilted sideways eyeing at the blond prince who by now stood right beside the black cat.

"We are going somewhere else Ruka." came Natsume's command.

But instead of turning around and following Natsume's order. Ruka Nogi speeded forward

His eyes never once looked back, as his pace without hesitation went on and Natsume could only watch the whole scene unfold.

"Sakura…" Ruka whispered in concern.

There Mikan leaned on Tsubasa. Her face buried deep into his chest as Tsuba's hands held up her body to keep both of them balanced. Her feet though was on the ground, was not holding up her weight at all. If Tsubasa wasn't holding her she would be on the ground by now.

Mikan heard her name, she knew who it was but instead of replying she leaned even more into Tsubasa, hands crunching his T-shirt. She looked like a stray cat searching for comfort.

But before Ruka could reach Mikan, Natsume's hand held onto Ruka's one-

"What are you doing Nogi?" he was unquestionably angry even though his face remained stolid.

Ruka stopped on his track as it hit him how he refrained from listening to Natusme. Ruka didn't turn as he replied "Sakura… she is hurt..."

He didn't need to tell Natume that, everyone could see how miserable Mikan looked, but the fact that it didn't cross Ruka's mind that it was a stupid answer showed how concerned he actually was for Mikan.

But to Natsume it seems like it doesn't matter, he looks like he doesn't care at all. And everything became clear once Natsume opened his mouth.

"Let's go Nogi." came Natsume's voice.

Ruka hesitated a little bit but nevertheless turned to follow Natsume, even though concern was evident in his expression he didn't look back.

But Natusme was not done yet as he kept his stare on Ruka and his mouth parted once again.

"We don't need such trash in our life." echoed Natsume's loathing voice.

The again Ruka stopped on his track right in front of his best friend. Natsume's face loosened up as his eyes softened. The black cat stared outward; no longer did he look at Ruka.

Ruka's head turned in curiosity. His eyes halting on tear strained face of Mikan. She looked helpless and hurt as she stared at no one but Natsume. Her eyes in disappointment and mouth gritted firmly.

She was messed up, pretty badly.

"I am not a trash..."

Mikan carelessly spit out, her right hand coming up to vigorously rubbing away the tear from her eyes.

"I am not a _trash_!"

And her feet glided forward, body clumsily sliding about Natsume as she paced forward, away from everything. Leaving behind everyone, she silently walked out of the store. The bell chimed as the door closed back.

Not long did everyone hear the swift stamping of another feet and soon enough the bell chimed again. The black cat helplessly followed her track.

* * *

It was hot it was humid; the scorching sun was making it hard to walk. But she didn't care even if she died because of it. She wanted to get out of there, far away from Natsume. How could he say she was trash? How can she be trash! He is the one who came up to her, she didn't even ask for it. She was in love damn it, how can she resist him?

Mikan's eyes blurred with hot tears, but who cares about that! Her hand abruptly came up to her eyes and rubbed her tears off with the back of her hand and again it went back to its original place, at her side.

Her pace got broader and broader as she was practically running. She can't help the fact that she likes him so much, she can't stop herself. She tried, but she can't. And he took that advantage.

Mikan's hands crunched in to her palm, as her teeth greeted with newly formed rage. How can she be Trash!

She doesn't care anymore.

She doesn't, she doesn't.

"Mikan!"

And there was his voice, from a fair distance.

And he said her _name_

Oh God, she does care after all.

* * *

As his pace quickened she could hear his steps getting louder and louder. He was catching up to her. She can run away, but her strength wouldn't let her. The heat drained most of her energy and if she runs, dehydration might catch up to her and might even collapse. That's the last thing she needs now.

The steps behind her got louder and louder.

"Mikan!"

She doesn't want to talk to him, hell she doesn't even want to see him. He says she is trash and now he is coming after her? She knows why he is here, he thinks he can get away with it and use her again. She won't let him do it again. She learned her lesson; she is never again giving access to him!

She didn't reply. She doesn't want to.

But some stubborn attitude won't stop our black cat. He is known to get whatever he wants. And this little situation won't stop him. Instead of backing out, he hastily grabbed a hold of Mikan's forearm and pulled her towards him.

Mikan lost her balance as she unwillingly spined on her feet, her hand impulsively clutched onto his T-shirt to restrain from falling. Meanwhile his other hand took its firm place on her other forearm.

"Enough." Natsume breathlessly whispered.

But that wouldn't stop Mikan, once she regained her senses her hand stiffened as her strength kicked in. Her body struggled to pull out of his grip

"I am not Trash." She shouted loud and clear. Her hand trying to push herself from his body.

Natsume was stronger than her; she was tiny compared to him. Her strength doesn't even come close to his.

His hand didn't budge from its place, instead it tightened showing he has no intention of letting go.

"Shut u-." Even though he was breathless, his voice was firm as he pulled her towards him further.

"I am not Trash!" She cut him off as her struggle got heavier

"Damn it Mikan"

"Leave me alone."

"No."

Natsume tried to keep his hold on her resisting form.

As she struggled and struggled

But then again, all her energy drained out and her hands gave into him, her body leaned forward, face falling downward towards the ground. Her Bangs covered her hazel eyes from the world.

"Leave me alone", Mikan whispered, her voice cracking. "Please."

It was obvious she was crying, but she probably doesn't want him to see it. As she didn't struggle much and wouldn't look at him, trying her best to hide her tears from him.

But somehow he knew, and his hands released those of hers, sliding away from her body and stationing onto his sides.

"I am tired of this" she whispered her voice breaking from restrained tears

"….stop messing with my mind" she paused. Her hands deliberately came up to his chest crunching a part of his T-shirt "….Stop hurting me."

There was no retort or anything, in its place there was stillness. A long pause, the only sound was Mikan's muffled sobs. She couldn't control it anymore. She was tired of this both physically and emotionally. She needs a break from all these. Maybe this was over after all.

But then the silence broke

"What do you mean?" stolid tone escaped from his lips.

Mikan's grip got tighter, her forehead buried into his chest.

"… Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Leave you alone?" was his sudden amazed voice.

"You want that?"

"I don't want you" She hiccuped, "I don't need you."

Her body trembled, hard knot making it hard to talk. She knows her voice wasn't strong enough, he knew she didn't meant her answer.

But yet even though she loves him, a part of her doesn't want him to stick around and set her free. This unrequited love was too painful for her. She is the one who gave him permission to use her but this has become hell to her.

"Why don't you say what you really want Mikan?" And the silence broke. His deep alluring voice filled her ears again.

Mikan, didn't move from her site. She needed support to stand or maybe it was just an excuse to stay with him just a little bit longer. They will part their ways after a while anyways. She needs this, to be selfish for just a little bit.

"This is what I want."

She could feel his strong stare on her form, but she is too scared to gaze at him. Talking to him was bad enough, if she sees him she is surely to lose control. He messed her over so many times; she is not giving up this time. She is certain to break every tie with him this time, for sure.

"No you don't." His voice reverberated from clenched teeth. "That's just a whole lot of bullshit!"

"Why are you so fake?"

And her head shot up. Her tear strained face directed to his impassive one. Her eyes stared in confusion; slowly she gulped in what he said

How is her feelings fake?

and rage took over.

What is wrong with him, how can he say that after everything he has done?

"What?" Was her deliberate irate whisper

But his eyes held hers; there was no change in his attitude as he kept his calm "I will say this only once" he paused "so list-."

"I don't want to hear it."

"No listen."

She is not sticking for this; she knows where this is going. He is going to blame her for everything even though they both know who is right and who is wrong. So he takes up lie when it's convenient for him? But lying like that just because he wants to win. She is done with all this bullshit. This is over, for good.

She turned on her heals as she planned to walk away. She doesn't need to say anything nor does she want to hear anything. She knows he will stop her, but she prepared to struggle to free herself till the end.

And she paced

He watched

"Running away from _me_ again?"

He is not done yet; no he has a lot more to say.

"Don't tell me you don't want me?" he shouted "Don't give me that crap."

Anger evident in his voice

No, he can't do it. He won't stir any feelings from her anymore. She wouldn't stick for this.

"Stop messing with my heart already."

Her hand went cold, her feet stiffened.

'his _heart_?'

Her mind jumbled once more, and her heart started flipping in no second.

"What do you mean?" Before she could process what she said, she said it and a frustrating grunt left his lips.

There was silence.

And when she assumed that he won't say anything he spoke.

"I lose control"

"I get jealous"

Mikan's back faced him as she lost her right over her motion. The only thing that worked was her ear and her heart, whose beating got heavier and faster.

" Messed it up"

"… I touched you,"

Another frustrating grunt.

"I had to do it again..

...and again."

And her head abruptly turned.

Eyes on him.

Natsume helplessly stood there, his hands clenched tightly to his palm on either side of his form. Crimson eyes staring towards the earth, aggravated and hurt. She didn't know this cat.

He looked _weak_.

Despite his state he continued with his word.

"I know you want me." his head steadily rose and fell on Mikan's powerless form. "Then why do you run?"

"..You hate me." She didn't know what to say, she couldn't think straight. That's the only thing that formed.

Mikan could only stare, unable to believe what he was saying. She gawked; mouth parted and eyes looking at nothing but the black cat in front of her.

"Are you kidding me?" His hands motioned, as it rose from his sides and carelessly rose up into his raven hair

"You didn't want others to see us together." his hand brushed further into his strands.

His eyes fell on her once again. And she observed how messed up he looked. The intensity of his eyes deepened and his face paled.

"You said you hated me so many times, did I ever say that to you?"

Natsume whispered. His voice lowered and his lips met back together.

He slowly inhaled and exhaled. His eyes never left her form as it examined her full being. After a moment of silence his voice cracked and the stillness shattered.

"… Do you have any idea how much it hurts?"

Mikan didn't know what to say.

His head steadily shook when she wouldn't reply and after a minute of silence his feet took control and he- little by little paced towards Mikan-

"It was painful" He stared, feet in motion ".. so I decided to leave you alone."

He continued as he came closer and closer

"I tried to stay away from you" he paused "but I couldn't."

And he came to a halt, mere inches from her form. Mikan could feel his body heat as it radiated.

His right hand rose slowly taking in a loose strand of hair in-between his fingers that fell on her face

"You.."

He paused.

"…you messed me up."

He carelessly tucked that hair behind her ears.

And Mikan gasped from the light touch that brushed over her skin.

"But"

He stared at her once again, as his head tilted down towards Mikan's .

Her honey clad eyes looking up to his handsome face. Mouth in awe and her whole form spellbounded.

"Natsume…"

His eyes softened as his lips slowly parted "I can't stop myself Mikan." His breathing steady and his eyes on her lips

"I am going nuts"

Mikan's heart skipped and body incautiously pushed upward. Her breathing resumed as she stared at his handsome face.

"You are not Trash…" His face lowered

"You are everything I ever wanted." He whispered into her parted mouth

As he kissed her and she closed her eyes.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

That's the farthest Natsume's corniness goes. I like Natsume all dark and cold, or else he doesn't seem like Natsume at all. The bad boy persona makes him that much desirable. Yum!

I hope all the info here clears up all the hate for Natsume. Come on he is different, he doesn't show if he likes someone directly. Shish, it's Natsume we are talking about, the guy who teases the girl he loves.

Don't hate him. He is sexy =D.

Twelve chapter will be the last chapter of this fiction! So stick around.

Review away all the likeness and dis likeness.

I am weak in grammar, so ignore- ignore. Will be awesome at it later on.

Until next time! Tata.


	12. Chapter 12 (Extras) Crimson and Amber

The Last Chapter. (Or Extra Chapter)

I never thought I will one day finish this story, as I said before this story was not planned at all. Mind Game is my very first chapter based Story and I am very happy on finishing it.

So here I present you the last Chapter, I hope it's worth your reading. It can also be considered as an extra chapter as I already closed the story in Chapter 11 :]

Story- "Mind Game"

Chapter 12 -Crimson and Amber

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character of Gakun Alice.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter- 12**

**Crimson And Amber**

It was the usual Monday, she woke up early enough to get dressed and walk to school in time. People were already in school and the corridor was already crowded. Mikan slowly pushed through the crowd. Even though one will assume she is a person who will be the first one to appear in class but that stereotyping concept is plain wrong. What's the use of coming so early and waiting for nothing? Mikan sighed as she was almost in front of her class. She shifted her big bag pack; today the bag was extra heavy. Blame the teachers; they are assigning more homework than usual. She fixed her glass and her hand pushed the big door enough for her to squeeze through.

It was the same thing; the class looked horrible. Everyone was out of their seats and was talking to each other. She slowly walked as her eyes scanned and fell on a certain raven haired boy, at the very back where all the popular kids sat. He was sitting on the table again; his legs on either side on the chair, girls on each side trying to talk to him. But, instead of giving them attention his head turned sideways towards her. His intense eyes were already on her as it followed her every move from the time she entered. Mikan instantly looked away from him as her eyes shifted to an empty seat in front where she always sat. She took her seat and settled herself not before glancing at the raven haired boy one last time.

Natsume kept watching her.

* * *

Uncomfortable will be an understatement. She could feel his stare and the unusual part is that he didn't even try to hide that. He didn't bunk any class, he was there at the back, not sleeping, not reading his manga. Mikan Sakura was stealing all Natsume Hyuga's attention. And he didn't mind showing it to the world.

It felt like forever as the bell went off for lunch break. Mikan quickly gathered her herself up and before anyone could go out of the class, she rushed outside. Long quick steps led her to the cafeteria and like an eagle eye she spotted Hotaru at one of the table. She was glad Hotaru didn't have any class before lunch break.

Mikan smiled as she made her way to her destination.

It wasn't long before the whole cafeteria was packed, and as both Mikan and Hotaru hated crowd they decided to head to the library, the only peace and quiet area in the whole school after the cherry blossom tree of course.

It was the first day of fall, which means the holiday season has already started. Mikan has always been a fan of celebration. Not only did she love them, she enjoyed celebrating it. It was usually her grandfather and her, going to the fair and stuff. But now that she has Hotaru, she can't wait for them to go together!

"Hey Hotaru?" Mikan whispered in her lowest voice, on the other hand Hotaru's eyes didn't even divert from the huge book she was reading which is not unusual at all "What are you doing after school?"

Mikan didn't have any homework or assignments or any school work for the day. It was weird for not having anything, for she is not used to it. Mikan knows there won't be any outcome on asking Hotaru to hang out with her. It was very pretentious of her but Mikan was sure Hotaru will decline.

And that was what Hotaru did

"I have work, unlike you."

So Mikan stayed there, not uttering a single word anymore that could disturb Hotaru.

Even though to people that will be pretty uncomfortable to stay at the same room with two people and not talking, to Mikan and Hotaru they were very comfortable with each other like that, and that is the best part about them. They don't need to talk all the time when they are together.

Her head laid on her folded hand on the table as she stared outside, the wind was picking up and the clouds were covering up the sun.

'So it's going to rain today.' Mikan thought to herself.

"So how is Hyuga?"

And her Mikan's head shot up towards Hotaru. Her book was not covering her face anymore and she stared at Mikan for an answer.

* * *

Mikan walked with her eyes on her feet through the corridor, as everyone was going back to class. Break time was over and class will start soon. As she took the turn to her class, Mikan's eyes also shifted from her shoes to upfront.

And her breathe halted.

She saw him on the door way as students rushed in but he stood there opposite to their class, his eyes shamelessly stared at her. His hands folded over his chest. Mikan won't deny he was handsome, and standing there with messy raven hair, loose tie and untagged shirt, he looked even more gorgeous.

Her eyes as quickly as it fell on Natsume shifted with the same swiftness. Mikan tried her best to look at everything except him.

And just to make sure he was not looking at her anymore, Mikan glanced at him again. His eyes never shifted from her.

As she walked closer, her right palm closed in on her phone tightly in her palm. Miakn is still not used to Natsume Hyuga. Who can be? He can steal any women's heart with just one glance. And Mikan was no different; her heart was already in a mess.

So she did something out of nervousness, she passed Natsume even though she knew he was there for _her_.

Mikan doesn't know what came over her but she looked at the door frame once again.

He was still there but his head turned towards her and his eyes were on her.

He was angry.

"You called?"

Tsubasa jumped as he turned swiftly "Jeezzz Woman you are going to give me a heart attack!"

Tsubasa was in her class as he said so in his text.

"I wish I could." Mikan retorted back.

"Whaaa you really would do that? How mean Mikan! You are not supposed to be mean!"

"Well Surprise."

"Bring that sweet Mikan back, you witch!"

"Never! If that is what you wanted from me then I will take my leave." Mikan playfully grumbled.

"No wait." Tsubasa suddenly grabbed Mikan's hand and she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"A surprise party for Misaki day after tomorrow, so be there!"

"Seriously? You couldn't texted me that?"

"Well, I wanted to see you as well" And Tsubasa grinned.

Mikan knew the black cat was watching her but yet she smiled at the grinning guy.

* * *

Mikan Sakura hated P.E class. Even though she was the smartest kid in school, P.E was the only class she barely passed every year. Mikan Sakura sucked at all the jumping, climbing and all the physical activity they were forced to obey. Having a huge speck right above her nose just added to her misery during P.E. How many times have she dropped and broke her speck? She was a bookworm, that's the only thing she was good at.

"It's ironic, how every year you fail the easiest class and get highest in the hardest one."

"Gahhhhh you don't have to remind me that." Mikan hissed at Anna who sat beside her.

"Ne Mikan san you even become rude during this period." Anna pouted at the Mikan's snapping.

Mikan sighed at her own realization, Anna was right. It's just that she hated that this useless class is the only thing that is in her way on achieving the highest in class. She has always been the second highest, right after Hyuga. And that disappoints her. He doesn't even do anything and here she is breaking her specs, busting her butt every week but yet she is always second.

"I am sorry Anna, but I didn't mean to be mean. I am not angry at you, it's just this class makes me so mad." Mikan whispered sincerely as she adjusted her glass yet again as she observed Hotaru.

It was Hotaru's turn and to say she was perfect will be an understatement, she was amazing. Her posture turns and jumps were just perfect. Mikan doesn't get how a person can be great at everything? And it makes her mad.

It's good that Hotaru is a transfer student and she is not permanent, thus her grades will be shifted once she returns to her old school in her country. It's sad to think that Hotaru will go away but that's the way of life. People have to do what they have to do in order to archive what they really want.

"Ne Mikan san?" Anna's voice pierced through her thoughts and yet again Mikan diverted her attention to Anna.

"Yeah?" Mikan asked in the lowest possible voice, so that the teacher doesn't hear them.

"How is Hyuga?"

"What?" Mikan turned instantly, confusion covered her amber eyes.

* * *

"This is the nth time people asked how Natsume is!" Mikan grumbled frustratingly, as she dropped her huge bag on the ground under the cherry blossom tree and sat beside Tsubasa.

"uuummm hey again?" Tsubasa turned his head tiredly towards Mikan, his body leaning against the huge bark.

"I don't get why people ask me about Natsume!" Mikan growled through clenched teeth.

"right right… ummm if you don't min-"

"How would I know how he is!" Mikan's head boiled as her hands went everywhere.

"uummm yeah but like I am in the middle of-"

"Why can't they just go to him and ask him?" Mikan rose on her heals as she stamped her feat in anger.

"As I was saying Mikan you see I am like –"

"What? You are like what Tsubasa!?" Mikan basically shouted in her loudest voice "I don't know how Natsume is!"

"I am Making out." Tsubasa finished

There in his arm was Misaki, trying her best to button up her shirt.

* * *

"I know how you feel." Ruka Nogi chuckled at Mikan's reaction.

"You do?" Mikan asked in amusement, at least someone can relate to her feeling and that made her feel pretty good

"People ask me the same thing." Ruka smiled "So yeah."

"Oh Ruka, you are the only one who can understand, even Hotaru baka gunned me when asked her in the library!" Mikan pouted before she turned and looked at Ruka once again.

"uumm Ruka?" Mikan asked "Are you okay?"

Ruka looked strange indeed; his blond bangs covered his blue eyes as his lips shut tightly together. His palm clutched onto his T-shirt.

"Don't tell me." Mikan eyes widened "but how?"

"I don't know" Ruka stuttered, he looked so out of character, but it was so cute "it was so sudden, she takes my pictures all the time and later blackmails me."

"I have no idea." Ruka sighed "Is it normal for a victim to like his blackmailer?"

And Mikan grinned "I think your blackmailer likes you too.

* * *

It stopped raining, but the sky still screamed. It was one of those times when Mikan forgot to carry her umbrella. It was halfway to her house when the rain stopped.

"Could have been earlier!" Mikan was genuinely pissed.

She was drenched and the wind was chilling. Mikan hugged herself rubbing her forearm, to make herself warmer. It was a fail attempt though.

It wasn't long before Mikan was home. She quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside.

Mikan thought it will be warmer once she comes back home, but it was not.

Mikan quickly took off her shoes and her fingers clutched the wet T-shirt out of her skirt.

She climbed the stairs all the while fondling with the buttons of her shirt. She slipped of her skirt as she pushed it off her feet with her leg. She will clean the mess up later, firstly she needs to go and get some warm cloths.

Mikan slipped out of her skirt and her bra as she grabbed the door knob of her room to open it. She slipped inside before closing the door behind her.

She turned but as soon as she did that, a strong force pushed her hard towards the door. Her head bumped forcefully and her eyes went shut from the sudden surprise attack. A huge hand grabbed her by the neck and forced her to look up towards crimson eyes.

As soon as Mikan's eyes opened, it stared at the tall dark figure. She knew who it was, only one person has those intense beautiful eyes.

"Going around only in your tiny panties, Sakura?" Natsume hissed at her lips

His hot breathe warmed her lips

"That doesn't concern you Hyuga." Mikan whispered in raspy breathe.

"Don't tell me, this show is not for me." Natsume smirked

"Why are you here?"

"You know why I am here."

"No, I don't know." Mikan stuttered.

Natsume held her in that position as his eyes narrowed. She could tell from the outline of his jaws that he clenched it. He was pretty pissed and damn he looked sexy.

"Then, I just have to show you." He murmured

His hands pushed her neck upward and his lips hungrily fell on her exposed neck. Mikan lost her thoughts, as her body reacted on its own but her mouth was a different case "What are you doing?" she stuttered breathlessly.

"Warming you up."

Natsume's mouth sucked her neck from her jaw to her other side. His one hand held her neck high and his other hand trailed a path from her side stomach to her soft breast.

Miakn's hands even though didn't want to obey lost control and was on his hair urging him to touch her more. He knows all her weak spots and she hated that.

His fingers closed in on her mounds and molded it softly in-between her palms. Mikan gulped from the contact and raised her neck further.

Natsume's fingers played with her nipples, rubbing it softly with his fingers. His mouth trailed a path from her neck to her breast and closed in on the other nipple.

As he sucked and licked, she screamed in pleasure.

"You think you can ignore me?" Natsume said in between sucks "Let's see how much you can ignore me now."

Mikan was panting; she was shaking from all the delight. But yet her mouth said something else.

"No."

That 'no' pissed Natsume off even more. His hand which was holding her neck instantly shifted to her panties and rubbed, in return Mikan whimpered as her hip pushed onto his hands.

He parted her wet panties from the skin and smirked "Do you see how fucking wet you are? Can other guys make you this wet Sakura?"

His thumb kept on rubbing her core, tracing the part and sometimes intensely stroked the sensitive area.

"Oh God" Mikan squealed, as his fingers entered her wet slit.

As Natsume's fingers assaulted her, Mikan groaned in bliss. Natsume was right in that case, Mikan can only lose control and give in to him and no one else.

In response it wasn't long before Mikan's hip started moving on its own and Natsume smirked at that.

His lips moved from her nipple to her ear. "I will make you beg Sakura." Natsume hissed "you will shamelessly beg _me_ to fuck you hard."

Mikan moaned as his tongue licked her neck and she moved her hip faster against his finger.

She could feel the tension building up, and oh she wanted to reach climax so bad.

She was so close, so close.

But then he stopped and released her from him.

Her eyes instantly shot open as she looked at him, she didn't even try to cover her body as he whistled whilst scanning her curves.

"Do you want more?"

Miakn was so turned on, she didn't know what was right and what was wrong. Her moral was already shattered by now and just like a little girl she answered.

"Yes"

He smirked at her brazen answer. He grabbed Mikan once again and spin-ed her around. He pushed her front towards the door. His hand grabbed the tiny panty and tore it off her.

She heard the sound of his belt than the zipper and lastly rustles of his pants falling on the floor. He grabbed her butt and sandwiched her in-between him and the wall. Mikan's back pressed to his built torso as he hissed in her ear "Beg Sakura"

She wanted him so bad. Her body ached for his touch; he was so good at it. Mikan knows she lost all her senses as she didn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck me Natsume." She whispered.

"What did you say Little girl?"

"Fuck me hard Natsume!" She yelled and Natsume entered her forcefully.

Natsume's hand moved from the wall to her soft butt as he grabbed it and rocked it harder.

Her nails scratched the door and her head fell backward to Natsume's chest, as pleasure filled her whole body.

They rocked and rocked, the pace increasing with each second.

And with each push she was closer and closer until she reached her climax and screamed Natsume's name that only earned another satisfying smirk from our black cat.

And with a couple of hard and fast thrust, Natsume reached his climax as well and fell onto Mikan's back.

It was after sometime that their pants calmed down and Mikan fell onto Natsume from exhaustion.

"So Mikan, what did we learn here?"

"Always ignore your boyfriend and get awesome sex."

"No, don't ignore me, that's' what we learned!" Natsume frowned "and stop talking to that bastard Ando!"

"Hey!" Mikan turned and looked at Natsume "Take that back!"

"Why should I, he is stupid, woman stealing, as-" and before he could finish

Mikan grabbed Natsume's face and pulled him downward for a kiss. "I love you Natsume."

**END**

* * *

As the majority wanted one last lime filled chapter for all the fans. Even though I wanted to end the chapter at chapter 11, I wrote this only for the fans!

Thank you for all the support and I hope to write more stories that will be this much loved in the future.


End file.
